A' Harker et le professeur de pratique de la magie
by Leonem
Summary: Adénor s'apprête à démarrer sa deuxième année à Poudlard où le directeur vient tout juste d'ajouter une nouvelle matière obligatoire pour tous les élèves de l'école, le cours de pratique de la magie, enseigné par un professeur peu orthodoxe...
1. Retour sur la voie 9 trois quart

_**Salutations ! Comme promis voici le nouveau tome de l'histoire d'Adénor Harker qui à présent va s'inscrire dans un contexte bien plus marqué et connu qu'auparavant :) Bonne lecture ! **_

_********__/!\ Pour les lecteurs qui sont tombés sur cette fanfiction par hasard, je tiens à préciser que ceci est la suite d'une autre fanfiction intitulée **: Adénor Harker à l'école des sorciers**__. Je recommande donc pour une meilleure compréhension d'aller lire la première partie avant celle-ci._

* * *

_**Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Chris Columbus (H.P. à l'école des sorciers).**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Adénor Harker et le professeur de pratique de la magie**

**Chapitre 1**

**Retour sur la voie 9¾**

Le bruit de pas frappant violemment le sol mêlés aux sifflements des trains, tel était l'ambiance bien connu des habitués de la gare de King's Cross. Le son de chariots transportant des bagages passaient inaperçu dans le brouhaha du lieu, à l'exception d'un chariot ayant l'une de ses quatre roues à moitié dévissé qui se mettait en biais. La fillette qui poussait l'objet avançait péniblement à cause du fait qu'il partait toujours de travers. Le chariot était bien remplit avec sa grande valise, un nombre important de paquets emballés dans du papier ainsi qu'un gros sac de classe visiblement remplis à l'intérieur. De plus, à l'avant se trouvait une petite cage carré ou se trouvait à l'intérieur une chauve-souris noir qui était la tête en bas et émettais de petits sons aigüe dès que la fillette passait sous un rayon de soleil.

Soudain, un objet tomba du chariot, ce qui força la petite à s'arrêter. Elle ramassa l'objet en question qui était un balai, bien emballé dans du papier kraft. Tandis qu'elle reposait l'objet sur les autres paquets en veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas de nouveau, la fillette grimaça. Ayant ses cheveux attachés en une petite queue de cheval, il était possible à n'importe qui de remarquer l'hématome bleu qu'elle avait sur la joue droite. Elle passa sa main doucement contre sa joue, essayant de calmer la douleur mais grimaça une nouvelle fois en réaction.

La fillette se remit à pousser son chariot comme elle pouvait lorsque soudain elle remarqua devant elle plusieurs dames se mettre à crier de manière aiguë en fixant le sol de manière écœuré. Un rat couru hors de la foule de personne et accouru en direction de la petite. Cette dernière s'était arrêté, regardant l'animal faire, n'étant pas dégouté du fait que ce soit un rat. Pensant qu'il allait passer devant elle pour partir plus loin, la fillette ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer sa course. Mais à son grand étonnement, le rat s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à proximité d'elle et se hissa sur deux pattes en la regardant.

La petite fixa l'animal avec stupéfaction, n'ayant jamais vu un rat agir de cette manière. Elle s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant lui, avançant sa main droite que l'animal sentit. Elle commença ensuite à lui caresser la tête doucement constatant qu'il se laissait faire.

« Croûtard ! Croûtard ! » Hurlait une voix paniquée dans la gare.

Un petit garçon roux sortit de la foule d'où venait le rat et s'arrêta près de la fillette lorsqu'il vit l'animal par terre qui se laissait caresser.

« Cet animal est à toi ? » Demanda la petite en regardant le jeune garçon qui essayait de se calmer malgré sa respiration rapide.

« Oui… Il s'appelle Croûtard et c'est mon rat. » La fillette acquiesça et ramassa doucement l'animal avant de le tendre au jeune garçon qui le prit dans ses mains. « Merci beaucoup, comment ça se fait qu'il se laissait caresser comme ça ? Tu l'avais appâté avec quelque chose ? »

« Non, il s'est juste arrêté et s'est mis à me regarder fixement… Je ne pensais pas que les rats pouvaient faire ça… »

« Moi non plus. » Rétorqua le jeune garçon intrigué mais content d'avoir retrouvé son animal.

« Ron ? Ou es-tu ? » Appela une voix de femme dans la foule.

En sortit rapidement une dame ayant visiblement la quarantaine, rousse et poussant un chariot aussi remplit que celui de la fillette tandis qu'elle avait à ses cotés une petite fille, aux cheveux aussi roux que la dame et le jeune garçon.

« Tout va bien maman ! » Fit le jeune garçon en se retournant vers sa mère en montrant le rat entre ses mains. « J'ai retrouvé Croûtard grâce à elle. » Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« Merci d'avoir rattrapé le rat de mon fils. » Annonça la dame aux cheveux roux en s'approchant de la fillette avec un doux sourire. Elle regarda le chariot de la fillette et fronça les sourcilles. « Tu vas à Poudlard je présume ? »

« Oui madame. Je rentre en deuxième année. »

« Adénor ! » Lancèrent deux voix arrivant derrière la dame.

La fillette regarda dans la direction des voix pour voir Fred et George arriver, tout sourire, poussant leurs chariots et ayant derrière eux leur frère Percy qui faisait de même.

« Bonjour vous deux ! » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Adénor ? Tu es la jeune Adénor Harker dont n'ont pas cessé de me parler les jumeaux durant les vacances ? » Demanda la dame rousse.

« Oui madame. » La fillette se sentit rougir. « Ils vous ont vraiment parlé de moi ? »

« Si tu savais ma petite. Il ne s'est pas écoulé une semaine sans que mes fils ne me parlent de toi, en ne cessant de me répéter que tu étais la responsable de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu perpétrer l'année dernière. »

« Ce sont vos fils ? Attendez une petite minute, ils ont dit quoi ? » Demanda Adénor, sentant la colère lui monter.

« Déjà pardonne-moi de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt. Oui, ces deux garnements sont bien mes fils. Je suis Molly Weasley. » Adénor ricana nerveusement, se reprochant de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt, vu la couleur rousse des cheveux de cette femme par rapport aux autres. « Et oui, ils ont essayés de me faire croire que tu étais responsable de ce pourquoi je les ai punis durant deux mois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les ai pas crû et maintenant que je te vois, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aurais pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'ils ont osé faire. »

« Merci madame. » Répondit nerveusement Adénor en se disant qu'elle n'était pas loin du quart de bêtises.

Elle fixa tout d'un coup les jumeaux avec le regard le plus sombre dont elle était capable, se jurant de leur faire payer ça.

« Bien, nous devons nous dépêcher de rejoindre la voix 9¾, il est déjà onze heure moins le quart. » Annonça Molly Weasley en prenant la petite fille à coté d'elle par la main pendant que Ron prit son chariot après avoir remit son rat dans sa cage. La petite fille rousse semblait faire un peu la tête, ce que les jumeaux remarquèrent.

« Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, c'est le tour de Ron cette année mais l'année prochaine ce sera à ton tour de rentrer à Poudlard. » Lança Fred avec un petit clin d'œil à sa petite sœur.

Adénor suivit le petit convoi de chariots poussés par des têtes rousses, ayant à l'avant madame Weasley et Ginny. Derrière se trouvait Fred avançant à coté de Percy et derrière eux, Ron et George. Adénor se sentait vexé que les jumeaux aient osé dire à leur mère qu'elle était responsable de leurs bêtises. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, mais en calculant bien sa trajectoire, elle fit en sorte que son chariot frappe de plein fouet l'arrière-train de George. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de se retourner pour regarder la fillette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Tu ose me le demander ? » Répondit Adénor avec un regard glacial. Ce dernier ricana de manière mal à l'aise.

« Écoute c'est Fred qui a eu l'idée d'essayer de te faire porter le chapeau, pas moi. »

« Mais tu as bien dû le soutenir à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Oui j'avoue… mais seulement après qu'il avait commencé. » Expliqua le garçon tandis que la fillette se mit à coté de George en poussant son chariot, ayant Ron sur sa droite qui souriait en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

« Ne refaites jamais ça ! » Lança Adénor encore vexé, en faisant une moue déçu.

« Promis, de toute façon ça n'a pas marché alors… » Fit Fred qui était devant avec un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Toi ! Tu veux aussi te prendre mon chariot dans le derrière ? » Menaça la fillette. George posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. Elle le regarda méchamment.

« Tu sais bien qu'on aime bien te chercher. » Murmura sur un ton amusé le garçon. « On dirait que tes deux mois de retour chez les moldus t'ont fait perdre cette habitude. En parlant de ça, c'est quoi ce bleu que tu as sur la joue droite ? »

« C'est rien, je me suis juste pris des coups quand j'étais au camp d'entrainement. Mais ce n'est pas celui là le plus douloureux. »

« Parce que tu en as d'autres bleus comme ça ? » Demanda Ron intrigué.

« Oui, un petit peu partout. » Répondit Adénor. « Ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeaux au camp. D'autant que certains élèves étaient plus grands et plus fort que moi, alors j'ai été incapable de tenir longtemps face à certains. »

« Vous les moldus, vous avez vraiment des pratiques bizarres. » Lança Fred sans se retourner.

Devant lui et Percy, leur mère soupirait d'exaspération en se mettant à avancer plus vite.

« C'est tout les ans la même chose ! La gare est pleine de moldus ! » Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers ses enfants et Adénor en leur faisant signe d'avancer plus vite. « Venez ! La voie 9¾ c'est par là. » La petite troupe suivit madame Weasley qui s'arrêta près d'un pan de mur séparant les voies 9 et 10. Ginny et elle se tournèrent vers les autres tandis qu'Adénor entendait le bruit de roues d'un chariot qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à l'un d'entre eux puisque tout le monde était à l'arrêt. « Allez Percy ! » S'exclama Molly en faisant un signe avec son bras. « Toi d'abord. » Le garçon s'avança avec son chariot face au mur et marcha tranquillement pour traverser le mur. Molly et sa fille se retournèrent en direction des autres. « Fred, à ton tour ! »

« C'est pas lui Fred, c'est moi ! » Contesta l'autre jumeau se tenant à coté.

« Et vous osez prétendre que vous êtes notre mère madame. » Rajouta son frère. Derrière eux, Adénor qui se tenait non loin de Ron fronça les sourcilles.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi George. » Répondit Molly en lui faisant signe d'y aller.

Le garçon s'avança pour se mettre face au mur et regarda sa mère.

« Je plaisantais, Fred c'est moi ! » Molly n'eut le temps de rien dire puisque le garçon s'était élancé vers le mur, suivit de près par son jumeau.

Adénor s'approcha de madame Weasley pour se mettre face au mur en soupirant.

« Je crois bien qu'ils sont irrécupérables… » Lança-t-elle. « Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tout le monde les apprécies. Au revoir madame Weasley ! »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la fillette alors que Molly acquiesçait avant qu'Adénor ne se mette à courir vers le mur.

Elle ferma les yeux au moment de passer au travers et arriva sur le quai ou se trouvait le Poudlard Express crachant sa vapeur blanche. La fillette s'approcha du rebord du quai et vit un bagagiste en habits de circonstance s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour miss, tout vos bagages et affaires sont-ils étiquetés avec votre nom dessus ainsi que celui de votre maison ? » Demanda gentiment le bagagiste.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez me laisser votre chariot, je me charge de monter vos affaires. »

« Très bien, merci. » Fit Adénor en prenant son sac de classe bien remplit.

Elle monta dans le premier wagon qui était près d'elle et commença à chercher un compartiment vide.

« Adénor ! Par ici ! » Lança une voix que reconnu la fillette immédiatement.

« Lily ! » La fillette aux cheveux châtains s'avança jusqu'à la petite rouquine qui lui faisait signe de la main à la porte d'un compartiment avec un grand sourire.

Adénor rentra à l'intérieur, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que son amie, ainsi que ses bagages. Les deux fillettes se prirent dans les bras, se communiquant leurs joies mutuelles de se revoir, pendant que le bagagiste qui avait suivit Adénor rangeait ses bagages dans le compartiment. Elles s'assirent face à face une fois qu'il fut partit tandis que le train sifflait pour signaler son départ.

« Alors comment se sont passé tes vacances ? » Demanda Lily, n'ayant pas manqué le bleu qu'Adénor avait sur le visage. « Bien que je me doute que ça a dû être musclé… »

« A qui le dis-tu… Mais l'important c'est que j'y ai appris des choses. J'ai pu voir aussi mon entraineuse et malgré le fait que je n'ai pas suivit d'entrainement régulier l'année dernière, elle pense que si j'essaye de m'entretenir un minimum en suivant les consignes d'entrainement qu'elle m'a laissé il y a quelques jours, je pourrais participer à des championnats dès l'été prochain. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! » S'exclama son amie. « Mais… tu envisage toujours de devenir professionnel ? Ça veut dire que tes études à Poudlard ne vont pas te servir à grand-chose dans ce cas là. »

« Je n'en sais rien encore… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard et c'est encore un peu tôt je pense, mais ce qui serait génial c'est que je puisse allier la magie avec l'escrime… Je crois que je rêve debout. »

« Tu as raison, il n'y a rien que je ne connaisse dans le monde de la magie qui allie les deux… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, de toutes manières ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour tout de suite, on a encore six années d'études, ça nous laisse le temps de choisir. » Adénor s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Et toi, tes vacances ? Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés tu avais un planning chargé, comment ça c'est passé ? »

« C'était une horreur ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je n'ai pas aimé l'Allemagne ! En plus mon frère avait du travail en retard, du coup, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu et j'ai passé mon temps avec sa copine qui malgré le fait qu'elle parlait très bien anglais était inintéressante au possible ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de bave de limace et autres ingrédients du genre pour la confection de nouveaux remèdes à l'endroit ou elle-même travail. En bref, j'ai passé mon mois de juillet quasiment tout le temps enfermé dans l'appartement de mon frère et de sa copine et là je peux te dire que j'ai trouvé largement le temps de bien faire mes devoirs de vacances ! En plus il pleuvait, rien de plus déprimant que de regarder par la fenêtre tout en faisant mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie. »

« C'est sûr que vu d'ici, je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place. Mais bon tu as dû te rattraper en août ! Tu ne devais pas partir aux îles Canaries pour les traditionnelles vacances moldus avec tes parents ? »

« Si… » Répondit Lily sur un ton déprimé.

« Et donc ? »

« Donc… le premier soir mon père a voulu absolument aller diner dans un petit restaurant moldu typique de l'île ou on se trouvait. Le repas était délicieux mais le lendemain… Mon père avait attrapé la tourista. »

« Il avait la diarrhée ? »

« C'est ça… Sur le coup ma mère a eu peur, parce que ni elle, ni moi, ne connaissions cette maladie. Elle a fait venir un médecin moldu qui a prescrit des médicaments à mon père. Il lui aura fallu deux semaines avant de commencer à se sentir mieux. Du coup ma mère à préféré rester près de lui dans notre chambre d'hôtel et comme elle ne voulait pas me laisser allez toute seule à la plage, j'ai passé quasiment toutes mes vacances à regarder des séries télé moldus en espagnol ! Autant te dire que j'ai rien compris. »

A cette histoire, Adénor ne put se retenir de rire et se coucha sur sa banquette tout en se tordant de rire.

« Ma pauvre ! T'as pas eu de chance ! »

« Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Si ça l'est ! » Fit Adénor en se rasseyant en essuyant une larme de rire qui coulait de l'un de ses yeux. « Pardon, mais disons que comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vraiment rigolé, ça fait du bien. »

Soudain, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser voir la vieille dame poussant son chariot à bonbon que les fillettes n'avaient pas entendu approcher.

« Vous voulez quelque chose mes petites ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Je prendrais une Patacitrouille s'il vous plait. » Annonça Lily en se levant vers elle, comme le fit l'autre fillette.

« Et pour moi ce sera deux Fondants du Chaudron et un Chocogrenouille s'il vous plait. » Continua Adénor.

« Tu pense pouvoir manger tout ça ? Alors qu'il y a le festin de ce soir ? » Interrogea son amie.

« Peut-être pas… mais s'il m'en reste, je pourrais toujours les donner à Fred et George, malgré ce qu'ils ont fait… »

Lily fronça des sourcils à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Puis les deux fillettes payèrent la dame afin de prendre leurs confiseries et la remercient poliment. La porte du compartiment fut doucement refermée par la vieille dame après qu'elle leur a donné un énième sourire chaleureux et les deux fillettes retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place, commençant à déguster silencieusement leurs douceurs.

Adénor avait les yeux dans le vide, prise dans ses pensés. Ce regard, Lily le connaissait bien depuis un an qu'elles étaient amies, et elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'Adénor était comme ça, c'était que quelque chose la préoccupais.

« Est-ce que Fred et George ont encore fait une bêtise pour que tu sois comme ça ? »

« Non, ils n'ont pas fait de bêtises… du moins pas encore mais les connaissant, ça ne va pas tarder. C'est juste que… »

« Oui ? » S'intéressa Lily.

« Ils ont osé essayer de faire croire à leur mère que j'étais responsable de toutes leurs bavures de l'année dernière ! Tu le crois ça ? »

« Hein ? C'est vrai que là c'est un peu fort. »

« Un peu fort ? Ils mériteraient que je… que je les fasse devenir jaune tiens ! Ça leurs ferais les pieds ! »

« Calme-toi, tu exagère un peu quand même et puis j'imagine bien que leur mère n'a pas dû les croire. »

« Effectivement, elle ne les as pas crus. »

« Et bien alors ? Il n'y a aucune raison que tu te mettes dans un état pareil, pas la peine de t'énerver. »

« Ils n'auraient quand même pas dû faire ça ! »

« C'est moi ou tu ne serais pas un peu, voir très susceptible Adénor ? »

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! » Lily se contenta d'émettre de petits rires amusés.

« Bien sûr, tu as raison. » Rajouta-t-elle de manière un peu ironique auquel son amie ne répondit pas, de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées. « Ne me dit pas que tu pense encore à cette histoire ? »

« Non, je me demandais juste… Tu as dû voir sur notre liste de fournitures qu'une nouvelle matière obligatoire a été ajouté. »

« Oui, le cours de pratique de la magie. »

« Et tu sais ce que c'est ce cours ? » Demanda Adénor.

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon frère n'a jamais suivit un cours portant ce nom là et je ne crois pas que cela existe dans une autre école. »

« Je me demande ce que cela va nous apporter… »

« Moi j'espère surtout que ce ne sera pas une matière trop dure. » Renchérit Lily tandis que les fillettes perdirent leurs regards vers la fenêtre de leur compartiment, observant le magnifique paysage verdoyant dans lequel elles voyageaient.

* * *

_**En espérant que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre qui n'est qu'une mise en bouche, je vous rassure^^**_

_****__**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A très bientôt! Leonem ;)**_


	2. De nouveaux élèves et un nouveau prof'

_**Salut ! Voici la suite qui risque peut être de rendre certains un peu nostalgique (comme moi^^). Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci pour leurs reviews à NOTHiiNG, Niris, Agrond, Sai Fujiwara et jaller-skirata !  
**_

* * *

_**Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Chris Columbus (H.P. à l'école des sorciers).**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Adénor Harker et le professeur de pratique de la magie**

**Chapitre 2**

**De nouveaux élèves et un nouveau professeur**

Parmi la cohue d'élèves rejoignant la Grande Salle, nombreux d'entre eux étaient en train de réajuster leurs tenues et leurs capes. Certains avaient des difficultés à faire tenir sur leurs têtes les chapeaux noirs et pointus qu'on ne sortait que pour le début et la fin de l'année. Une tête rousse aux cheveux détachés était en train de réajuster son couvre chef comme elle pouvait, peinant à le faire tenir en place à cause de l'épaisseur de ses cheveux. Arrivant derrière elle, une autre fillette tenta de réajuster l'objet et finit par réussir à le mettre en place.

« Merci Adénor ! Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour rendre mes cheveux plus fins ! »

« Franchement je trouve que tu les portes bien alors n'y touche pas. »

« T'es gentil mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. » Ria Lily tandis que les deux fillettes pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Les élèves étaient quasiment tous déjà installés et les deux fillettes membres de la maison Gryffondor n'arrivaient pas à trouver de la place pour elles à leur table.

« Adénor et Lily, venez vous asseoir ici ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Lança Percy qui était assied juste à coté des places vides réservés pour les futurs premiers années.

« C'est moi ou Percy est devenu soudain très autoritaire ? » Souffla Lily à Adénor tandis que toutes d'eux s'approchaient de l'avant de la longue table.

« Il me semble que Percy a toujours été d'un naturel autoritaire, je crois plutôt que c'est sa promotion de préfet qui est en train de lui monter à la tête. »

« Ce doit être ça. » Conclut Lily avant que les fillettes ne s'asseyent, Adénor à coté de Percy et Lily à coté de son amie.

« Bonsoir Adénor et Lily ! Les vacances ont été bonnes ? » Demanda Olivier qui se trouvait en face de la petite rousse.

« C'était des vacances, il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant à en dire. » Lança Lily de manière froide au grand étonnement du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Adénor ricana de manière gêné, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet avant de remarquer que le visage accueillant d'Olivier venait de devenir froid, ses yeux rivés sur elle.

« Que t'est-il arrivé Adénor ? » Demanda ce dernier en montrant sa propre joue afin de faire passer le message.

« C'est rien, elle s'est juste prit des coups cet été à son camp d'entrainement moldu ! » Annonça Fred avec un sourire en coin. « Ce qui prouve que la bagarre n'est pas faite pour toi. »

« Ne compare pas la bagarre avec le combat en duel, ça n'a rien à voir ! » Renchérit Adénor sur les jumeaux avant de se tourner vers Olivier. « Je n'ai plus très mal tu sais, les bleus que j'ai, mettront juste du temps avant de disparaître, c'est tout. »

« Ce sont tes adversaires qui t'ont fait ça ? » Demanda Olivier de manière concerné.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça faisait partit de l'entrainement de savoir donner des coups fort. »

« Le Quidditch c'est moins dangereux, peut-être que tu devrais juste rester sur cette discipline là. » Continua le capitaine de l'équipe.

« Certainement pas ! Et puis tu trouves que le Quidditch est moins dangereux ? Rappel moi qui s'est fait assommer et à chuté dans les airs l'an dernier lors du dernier match qu'a joué l'équipe ? »

« Je l'admets c'est moi, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Et puis cet été j'ai remédié à ça en créant de nouvelles techniques pour empêcher ce genre de problèmes. Cette année, je verrais se terminer tout les matchs de mon poste devant les buts. »

« Je l'espère pour toi… » Soupira Adénor.

« Taisez-vous maintenant, le professeur McGonagall va arriver ! » Annonça Percy sur le même ton autoritaire qu'avant.

Le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer le professeur de métamorphose suivit par les nouveaux premières années qui regardaient partout autour d'eux avec de grands yeux curieux. Adénor souriait en se disant qu'elle était à leur place l'année dernière et qu'elle avait ressentit exactement le même sentiment de stress et de peur lié à l'inconnu qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de nombreux élèves qui passaient sous ses yeux.

« Il n'est pas réel le ciel, c'est un plafond magique qui fait croire à un ciel étoilé. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. » Lança une fillette parmi le groupe des premières années. Adénor retenu son envie de rire en constatant que certains n'ont pas attendu la surprise et on préféré se documenter avant.

Les élèves arrivèrent devant l'estrade sur laquelle monta le professeur McGonagall qui se retourna vers eux.

« Veuillez attendre ici s'il vous plait. » Demanda-t-elle en se tenant près du tabouret ou avait été déposé le choixpeau, attendant que tous les élèves arrivent devant l'estrade. « Bien, avant que nous commencions, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots. »

Le directeur se leva de son siège tandis qu'à la table des professeurs, nombreux d'entre eux observaient les nouveaux élèves avec intérêt dont Hagrid, à l'exception de deux chaises vides, l'une à coté du professeur Dumbledore qui appartenait au professeur McGonagall et une autre situé entre la voisine de gauche du directeur et son voisin.

« Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur. » Annonça le vieil homme portant de petites lunettes et ayant une longue barbe blanche. « Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tout les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt. D'autre part, notre concierge Monsieur Rusard… » Il montra ladite personne, se tenant au fond de la salle devant les deux battants des portes presque fermés et ayant à ses pieds Miss Teigne. « M'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » De nombreux élèves s'étonnèrent de la dernière réflexion du directeur y compris Adénor et Lily qui se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension.

La petite aux cheveux châtain se rendit compte que les jumeaux se regardaient entre eux avec un grand sourire. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe chez elle, Adénor leur frappa à chacun une jambe sous la table pour qu'ils la regardent leur marmonner quelque chose.

« N'y penser même pas… »

« Merci. » Termina le directeur avant de se rasseoir.

Le choixpeau se mit alors à bouger de lui-même et commença à entonner sa traditionnelle chanson.

_« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

Une fois sa complainte terminé, le professeur McGonagall déroula son parchemin qu'elle tenait en main et regarda les premières années.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerais alors le choixpeau sur votre tête. » Elle leva l'objet en question qu'elle tenait par le haut. « Et vous serez répartit dans vos maisons. » Elle regarda son parchemin et commença. « Hermione Granger. »

Dans l'assemblée, la fillette concernée tourna la tête, essayant de se maitriser.

« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout en montant sur l'estrade. « Très bien, on se détend. »

« Une malade cette fille, moi j'te le dis. » Souffla le plus jeune garçon de la fratrie Weasley à son voisin brun à lunettes rondes qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

La fillette alla s'asseoir et le professeur McGonagall déposa le choixpeau sur le haut de sa tête.

« Ah, je vois… Hum… Moui ! D'accord… Gryffondor ! » Lança l'objet ce qui provoqua les applaudissements de toutes la table concernée.

Lily et Adénor applaudissaient avec les autres tandis que la plus jeune venait s'installer à leur table en étant accueillit par les félicitations de Percy. Le silence tomba rapidement afin que le professeur McGonagall puisse continuer.

« Drago Malefoy. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux très blond s'approcha silencieusement et alla s'asseoir. Le professeur de métamorphose n'eut même pas le temps de poser le choixpeau contre le crâne du garçon pour qu'il se décide.

« Serpentard ! »

Le garçon souriait, visiblement satisfait, et rejoignit sa table ou on applaudissait pour l'accueillir.

« Tous les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard. » Expliqua Ron à son voisin.

« Susan Bones. »

Une fillette rousse s'avança vers l'estrade timidement tandis qu'Adénor s'aperçut que le professeur Rogue fixait quelqu'un avec insistance parmi les premières années et que le professeur Quirrell était de dos à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait dire.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Ron.

« Rien. Rien, ça va. »

« Voyons… J'ai trouvé… Poufsouffle ! »

La fillette quitta rapidement le tabouret sous les applaudissements de l'assistance tandis que le professeur McGonagall, tenant le choixpeau, scrutait sa liste.

« Ronald Weasley. »

Le garçon roux s'avança lentement vers le tabouret pour s'asseoir tandis que ses trois frères le scrutaient d'un œil attentif.

« Ah ! » S'exclama le choixpeau, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon. « Encore un Weasley. Avec toi, pas la moindre hésitation. Gryffondor ! »

Ron se détendit à cette annonce et ses frères applaudirent plus fort que les autres, Percy ayant un large sourire pour accueillir son cadet.

« Harry Potter. »

A l'annonce de ce nom, le silence prit place de manière quasi-immédiate dans la salle, attirant l'attention de tous y compris celle du directeur. Le jeune garçon monta sur l'estrade, observant Ron s'installer auprès de ses frères alors que de nombreux murmures se laissaient entendre à cause de la prononciation de son nom. Hagrid observait d'un œil confiant le garçon qui s'asseyait sur le tabouret.

« Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ? » Se demanda Adénor.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. » Lui murmura Lily derrière elle, alors que tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur le garçon brun à lunettes rondes. « Je t'en avais parlé l'année dernière, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu à… tu-sais-qui. »

« Alors il existe bel et bien… »

« Bien sûr ! Et il est super gentil ! » Rajouta Ron en se tournant vers les deux filles. « J'étais avec lui dans le train et on a beaucoup parlé, c'est un chouette garçon. »

« Taisez-vous, il va être répartit dans l'une des maisons ! » Lança Percy sur son petit ton autoritaire qui commençait déjà à en agacer certain autour de lui.

« Mmm… Difficile, très difficile… Je vois beaucoup de courage et des qualités intellectuelles aussi. Il y a du talent. Oh oui… et un grand désir de faire ses preuves. Alors ou vais-je te mettre ? » Résonnais le choixpeau.

« Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard. » Priait le jeune garçon en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents.

« Pas à Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais. Je le vois dans ta tête. Et Serpentard t'aiderais à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur, cela ne fait aucuns doutes. Non ? »

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… »

« Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi… »

« S'il vous plait, tout sauf Serpentard, tout sauf Serpentard… »

« Il vaut mieux… Gryffondor ! »

Le visage du jeune Harry s'éclaira à l'annonce du choixpeau et sa table se mit à applaudir avec un très grand enthousiasme, nombreux allant jusqu'à se lever. Les professeurs applaudissaient également tandis que les élèves de Gryffondor commençaient à s'écrier en cœur « Potter avec nous ! » de manière répétitive. Harry rejoignit Ron, tandis que Percy voulu lui serrer la main, tout comme Olivier et les jumeaux ainsi que d'autres.

Adénor observait avec enthousiasme le jeune garçon dont elle avait entendu l'histoire de nombreuses fois l'an passé. Cette nouvelle année promettait déjà d'être passionnante, pensait-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry regardait le professeur Dumbledore qui levait sa coupe pour lui. Le jeune garçon s'assied alors que les applaudissements commençaient à baisser et que la répartition continuait.

Le reste des élèves passèrent chacun leur tour et cela devenait long, comme tout les ans, pour les élèves qui se contentaient d'observer. Durant ce temps, les yeux d'Adénor, qui observait avec curiosité le jeune garçon brun nommé Harry qui se trouvait non loin devant elle, dévièrent vers la table des professeurs ou la fillette remarqua une place vide. Non pas celle du professeur McGonagall mais une autre. Adénor scruta chacun des professeurs et tous lui étaient familiers, il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne que la place vide devait appartenir au professeur inconnu qui allait enseigner la toute nouvelle matière qui semblait intriguer tout le monde. La fillette sortit de ses pensés lorsqu'elle remarqua que le professeur McGonagall était en train de s'asseoir à coté du directeur puis tapota son verre en cristal avec sa cuillère doré.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait. » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire tandis que toutes les conversations de la salle s'arrêtèrent et que le directeur se levait.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, j'aimerais vous parler d'un fait important, la création d'un tout nouveau cours qui a intégré le cursus d'étude de chacun d'entre vous. » Annonça le professeur Dumbledore. « Ce cours est au stade d'étude, s'il s'avère efficace, il se pourrait que cette matière s'étende à l'ensemble des autres écoles existantes. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer en quoi consiste le cours de pratique de la magie, votre professeur s'en chargera. » Il tourna son regard vers la chaise vide qui se trouvait non loin de lui à sa gauche avant de poursuivre. « Malgré l'empêchement de votre professeur d'être présent ce soir lors du banquet, pour une affaire urgente, je peux vous garantir ses compétences et son savoir. Cette matière est importante et contera autant que vos autres matières principales, je vous conseil donc, surtout pour les plus âgés d'entre vous, de ne pas la négliger. Bien, je pense que tout est dit. Que le banquet commence. »

Le directeur ouvrit les bras et de la nourriture apparu sur toutes les tables. De nombreux plats et boissons garnissaient l'espace vide entre chaque assiettes provoquant des soupires de joies parmi les élèves. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à observer la nourriture avec plaisir puisque chacun commença à se servir et à remplir son assiette. Ron s'était copieusement servit en pilons de poulet et en tenait un dans chaque mains, mordant dedans en alternant, sans que cela ne provoque la moindre réaction de la part des jumeaux qui mangeaient eux aussi leur poulet avec les mains. Seul Percy mangeait en se servant de ses couverts, essayant d'ignorer le manque de manières de ses plus jeunes frères.

Les conversations commençaient à aller bon train et les premières années de toutes les tables commençaient à parler entre eux.

« Je suis moitié moitié. » Annonça l'un des plus jeunes garçons à la table de Gryffondor, assied entre deux autres. « Mon père est un moldu, ma mère une sorcière. Ça lui a fait un drôle de choc quand il l'a su. »

Adénor et Lily mangeaient chacune en silence, la petite rousse ayant les yeux rivés en permanence sur Harry et Adénor qui préférait ne rien dire et dîner dans le calme.

« Dit moi Percy… » Commença Harry qui s'était déplacé, à la demande du préfet pour qu'il soit assied à coté de lui. « Qui est le professeur à coté du professeur Quirrell ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt dans la direction de la table ou ils se trouvaient.

« Oh ! C'est le professeur Rogue, le directeur de Serpentard. » Répondit le préfet avant de se repencher sur son assiette.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ? »

« Les potions mais tout le monde sait qu'il préfère les forces du mal. Il veut le poste de Quirrell depuis des années. » Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder une nouvelle fois en direction de la table des professeurs avant de se remettre à dîner.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer un énième pilon de poulet, Ron se prépara à en reprendre un autre dans le plat et y tendit sa main pour en saisir un.

« Bonsoir ! » Une tête transparente sortit du plat remplit de pilons avec un grand sourire ce qui fit sursauter Ron qui lâcha son morceau et son petit cri fit sursauter les autres autour de lui. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda le fantôme en direction de Ron. « Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! »

Des bruits de courant d'air se firent entendre et plusieurs fantômes apparurent dans la Grande Salle. La dame grise volait au plafond suivit par un autre. Le moine gras s'amusa à pousser des rires en sortant du sol entre deux rangés de tables avant de se décider à remonter vers d'autres au plafond. Le baron sanglant sortit d'un mur et s'amusa à voler juste au dessus de la table de Serpentard en balançant son épée en riant.

« C'est le sacré baron ! » Gloussa une voisine de table de Danaé Flint.

Cette dernière se contenta d'ignorer le numéro du fantôme avec un air de dédain alors que son regard était pointé sur l'objet de ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de l'été, Curtis Whiteman. Cette dernière se mit à sourire de manière rêveuse jusqu'à ce que son frère qui était en face d'elle, ne lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un meilleur parti pour toi, il devrait te plaire, toi qui semble tellement apprécier les blonds. » Il pointa son couteau en direction d'un première année qui se trouvait plus à l'avant de la table, ayant ses cheveux blond tirés en arrière et mangeant entre deux garçons bruns ayant l'air peu malin.

« C'est un première année voyons ! Et puis… tu sais bien que… j'en veux un autre. » Marcus Flint se contenta de lever les yeux à cette réponse avant de se resservir en viande.

« Fait comme tu voudras mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as réussi à attiré particulièrement son attention… contrairement à d'autres. »

Le visage de Danaé s'empourpra et elle regarda en direction de Curtis qui discutait avec ses amis tout en ayant son visage penché vers son assiette. La fillette blonde se retourna cherchant quelqu'un à une autre table, lorsqu'elle trouva la fille qu'elle recherchait, elle se retourna vers son frère et repris un visage neutre.

« C'est bon, il ne l'a pas regardé. Je l'ai bien observé depuis le début du repas et il n'a pas regardé une seule fois dans sa direction. »

« Qui suspecte-tu donc ? » Demanda Marcus.

« Une fille de ma classe, une Gryffondor un peu trop voyante qui prend un malin plaisir à attirer l'attention sur elle. » Répondit froidement Danaé. « Mais ça va changer… Cette année, elle ne risque plus de vouloir se faire remarquer, crois-moi. » Marcus se contenta d'esquisser un sourire mauvais sur son visage tandis que sa sœur se resservis en purée, en reprenant le même air hautain qu'elle arborait précédemment.

Alors que les fantômes de l'école volaient dans la salle sous les regards ébahit des premières années, Percy se tourna vers la tête qui se trouvait dans le plat, sans être impressionné.

« Bonsoir Sir Nicholas, l'été a été agréable ? »

« Maussade ! » Répondit le fantôme en se tournant vers Percy. « Le club des Chasseurs sans tête à rejeté une fois encore ma candidature ! » Déclara-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner en dodelinant de la tête. Ron observait le fantôme alors que George derrière lui se reprit un pilon de poulet.

« Mais ! Je vous connais ! Vous êtes Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ! » Lança-t-il alors que son frère derrière lui commençait à sourire.

« Un conseil, évités de l'appeler comme ça devant lui. » Fit Adénor en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione qui l'entendirent alors que Lily derrière acquiesçait de la tête pour la soutenir.

« Je préfère Sir Nicholas si cela ne vous ennui pas. » Répondit le fantôme en gardant son calme.

« Oh ! » S'exclama Adénor avant de continuer. « Et autre chose, ne lui parler surtout pas de… »

« Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Comment peut-on être Quasi-Sans-Tête ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Comme ceci. » Répondit nonchalamment le fantôme avant de prendre ses cheveux et tirer sa tête sur le coté, laissant voir son cou tranché quasiment entièrement.

Ron poussa un cri de frayeur et Hermione ferma les yeux de dégout alors qu'Harry ne semblait pas plus enchanté par cette vision.

« Trop tard… » Murmura Lily en reposant ses couverts. « Je crois que je n'ai plus faim… » Comme si de rien n'était, Sir Nicholas redressa la tête et s'éloigna de la table en flottant dans les airs comme les autres fantômes.

Adénor qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder, se sentant elle aussi écœuré et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle vit Fred et George continuer de manger de bon appétit alors que Ron commençait à peiner un petit peu plus.

« C'est fou ce qu'il peut manquer de pudeur… » Marmonna Adénor, voulant faire un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère en se réservant en légumes et en purée.

« Comment peux-tu encore manger après avoir vu… l'intérieur du cou de Sir Nicholas ? » Demanda Lily, se sentant de plus en plus nauséeuse.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… ni la dernière d'ailleurs. » Répondit Adénor. « Tu sais bien que ça amuse Sir Nicholas de montrer son cou. » Les jumeaux ricanèrent.

« C'est pas faux ! » Lança Fred. « D'ailleurs, je me demande si on n'aurait pas mieux fait l'année dernière d'essayer de se servir de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête comme appât pour le vampire, ça aurait été plus pratique. »

« Ah non, on avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de cette histoire… » Pleurnichait à moitié Adénor ce qui amusa Olivier qui avait arrêté de manger et suivait la conversation sans vouloir s'en mêler.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Harry.

« Mes frères ont arrêtés un vampire à la fin de l'année dernière. Une créature très dangereuse et Adénor était avec eux. » Raconta Ron sur un ton enjoué et fier. « Je te l'ai raconté dans le train Harry. » Ce dernier ce tourna vers Adénor pour la regarder avec un petit sourire, en hochant la tête pour la saluer, ce à quoi elle répondit par le même geste.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Hermione en direction de la fillette aux cheveux châtains.

« Oui… enfin on était plutôt dans une mauvaise posture… Mais le principale c'est qu'on s'en soit sortit vivants et en un seul morceau, n'est-ce pas les gars ? »

« Absolument, mais ça a aussi fait de nous des héros ! » Répondit George.

« Franchement je trouve que ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'en vanter, ni de ressasser cette histoire non plus. » Fit la fillette.

« Au fait Adénor, j'ai vu que tu t'étais offert un animal volant pour porter tes messages. » Commença Olivier. « Ce n'est pas courant de choisir une chauve-souris. »

« Quand je l'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, je l'ai tout de suite adoré, alors je l'ai acheté. »

« Et comment tu l'as appelé ? » Demanda George.

« J'ai décidé de l'appeler Reno. »

« Et c'est toi qui nous dis de ne pas ressasser. » Marmonna Fred sur le ton de la plaisanterie, un sourire sur le visage alors que son frère et Adénor se mirent à sourire à leur tour.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**_

_****__**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt! Leonem ;)**_


	3. Le professeur de pratique de la magie

_**Je suis là ! Pardon pour ce retard inacceptable ! J'ai vraiment été overbooké depuis plusieurs semaines mais d'ici peu je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer et me remettre plus sérieusement à l'écriture de la suite de cette fanfic' ! Encore pardon mais sans plus attendre... LA suite ! Bonne lecture !**_

_****__**Merci pour leurs reviews à jaller-skirata, Sander Neptune, SarahFantaFana et Aline (ravie de te savoir en vie ! Je m'inquiétais !) !  
**_

* * *

_**Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Chris Columbus (H.P. à l'école des sorciers).**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Adénor Harker et le professeur de pratique de la magie**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le professeur de pratique de la magie**

Des bruits de pas courant contre les carreaux, pierres ou parquets de l'école résonnaient alors que le soleil était en train de s'élever vers le ciel. La première journée de cours de l'année scolaire venait de démarrer et déjà quelques élèves étaient en retard, courants dans les couloirs en espérant arriver tout de même à l'heure. Adénor inspira sereinement une bouffée d'air en marchant contre l'herbe verte du parc tout en avançant à coté de Lily qui n'avait pas l'air aussi détendu.

Les deux fillettes arrivèrent au niveau d'une grande toile de tente blanche qui était ouverte. A l'intérieur, une partie de leur classe était déjà installés, assieds sur des chaises en bois tournés vers un tableau noir ayant un fauteuil rouge en cuir installé juste à coté. Adénor et Lily allèrent s'asseoir sur la seconde rangée de sièges après avoir posés à coté d'elles leurs sacs de cours. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tripoter les mains nerveusement tout en regardant autour d'elle, ne voyant que ses camarades de classe qui discutaient entre eux de leurs vacances.

« Pourquoi es-tu angoissé ? » Demanda Adénor qui avait remarqué le tic nerveux de Lily.

« Tu ne l'es pas toi ? Alors qu'on est les premiers à savoir ce que c'est que ce nouveau cours, en plus avec un professeur que l'on ne connaît pas. »

« Tu n'étais pas dans un état pareil l'an dernier quand on a découvert toutes les autres matières ainsi que les professeurs, alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant ? »

« Il y a que… cette matière est toute nouvelle et me connaissant je risque de me mettre la pression et d'être nul. Moi qui voulais avoir des résultats encore meilleur que l'année dernière… je pense que c'est raté ! » Lily tendit son bras droit vers l'avant, fixant sa main avec angoisse. « Je vois déjà ma moyenne s'effondrer, mes notes descendre et mes parents me regarder avec dédain parce que je n'aurais rapporté qu'une moyenne d'Acceptables ! »

« Arrête de te remonter comme ça ! » Réagit Adénor en attrapant le bras de Lily et en la remuant fermement pour que son amie cesse d'avoir cette pose mélodramatique. « Tu ne peux pas affirmer de telles choses avant d'avoir essayé et surtout vu ce que c'est ! Et puis… tu sais combien d'élèves voudraient se vanter de n'avoir que des Acceptables sur leur bulletin ? » Lily regarda son amie quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en admettant mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

Adénor relâcha le bras de son amie tandis que les derniers élèves de sa classe, un petit groupe de la maison Serpentard, vinrent s'installer. Au milieu de la petite troupe, Danaé Flint qui avait déposé son sac devant elle, se redressa dans l'attente de pouvoir voir le nouveau professeur. Soudain, un bruit filant dans l'air arrêta toutes les conversations des élèves qui rivèrent leurs visages vers l'entrée extérieure de la tente ou une silhouette venait d'apparaitre.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Lança d'une voix sèche la silhouette vêtue d'une longue cape noire tandis qu'elle avança d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la tente.

La personne déboutonna l'unique bouton qui maintenait la cape en place sur ses épaules, se trouvant au niveau de son cou et jeta d'un geste ferme la cape sur le fauteuil en cuir. Les visages des élèves pâlirent pour la plupart tandis que sur ceux des autres se dessinaient des rictus d'incompréhension. Lily se tourna vers sa voisine qui fixait d'un air surpris ce qui semblait être leur professeur.

« Adénor... c'est bien... qui je pense que c'est ? »

La fillette à coté se contenta d'acquiescer les yeux rivés sur la personne qui se trouvait devant le tableau noir en train d'écrire quelque chose à la craie dessus : **Cours de pratique de la magie par Lorelay Ravenwood**.

« Comme je viens de l'écrire sur le tableau ceci va être le nouveau cours que vous suivrez pour vos six années à venir. » Lança la femme en se tournant vers l'assemblée qui semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup changé d'expression depuis son arrivée. « Il semblerait que vous vous souveniez tous de moi et du petit incident fâcheux de l'année dernière. » Soupira Lorelay en balançant sur sa droite la craie qu'elle venait d'utiliser. « Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore a dû vous toucher deux mots au sujet de mon cours hier soir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il a juste dit que la note de votre cours était importante pour notre moyenne mais il a également ajouté que c'était à vous de nous donner les explications sur le sujet, en précisant bien sûr que vous êtes très compétente pour nous faire cours. » Annonça Danaé en ponctuant la fin de sa tirade par un sourire hypocrite.

« En clair il ne vous a rien dit d'important. » Lança Lorelay sans être surprise avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil duquel elle poussa par terre sa cape. « Cela dit je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé une heure de cours pour chaque niveau afin de bien tout vous expliquer. Sachez que j'ai une sainte horreur de me répéter alors évitez que ça ne se produise, surtout aujourd'hui car je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. » Certains élèves avalèrent bruyamment leur salive à cette réflexion. « D'abord, sachez que ce cours a été crée sur proposition de votre directeur en coopération avec le ministère de la magie qui redoute une baisse de niveau d'étude à cause du manque de mise en situation réelle des jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui peuvent finir par vite se retrouver dépassés une fois lancé dans la vie adulte après la fin des études. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le ministre a tenu à ce que ce soit moi qui vous dispense ce cours et croyez moi que j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire en tant qu'Auror mais je dois me soumettre aux ordres... malheureusement pour moi. Vous avez dû certainement voir que mes cours sont assez espacés dans le temps, puisque je suis Auror avant tout, tachez de ne pas l'oublier. Donc je ne serais ici qu'à mi-temps et le ministère m'a obtenu une dérogation concernant la question du transplanage dans l'enceinte de cette école. Je suis la seule autorisé à transplaner ici puisque je peux être appelé à n'importe quel moment par le ministère. Donc si jamais vous avez d'éventuelles questions à me poser, faites le lors de mon cours, ai-je été claire ? » Les élèves acquiescèrent tous à l'exception d'une seule qui leva fébrilement la main. « Qu'y a-t-il miss Harker ? »

« Comment va se dérouler ce cours professeur ? » Demanda la fillette qui constata que Lorelay grimaça à la façon dont elle venait de l'appeler.

« Ce cours est une mise en pratique de ce que vous aurez appris dans toutes vos autres matières, en particulier la défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que vous faites un peu de pratique avec les professeur Quirrell, comme dans vos autres cours comme la métamorphose ou les sortilèges mais à chaque fois, vous venez de l'étudier et vous ne risquer absolument rien car protégés par vos professeur. Et c'est là tout le problème car lorsque vous tous vous retrouverez dans la vie active et que vous aurez à exécuter un sortilège dans un contexte différent, il faudra savoir réagir en conséquence mais ce genre de chose ne coule pas de source et n'est pas toujours bien réalisé non plus, c'est pourquoi je vais essayer de vous enseigner cela. »

Les élèves regardèrent Lorelay comme s'ils n'avaient rien compris ce qui fit soupirer l'Auror qui se leva de son fauteuil et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un plan ressemblant à un parcours du combattant qui s'anima. Les élèves virent plusieurs balais planer en l'air, deux cognards se croiser entre les balais et un cercle de métal planant derrière.

« Que sommes-nous censés comprendre ? » Lança Danaé.

« Ceci est le plan d'un parcours que je compte faire faire aux premières années d'ici un mois et demi lorsqu'ils auront étudiés un certains nombres de sorts qu'ils seront obligés de maitriser pour réussir ce petit parcours. Bien sûr, plus le niveau d'étude augmente, plus j'augmente le niveau de difficulté. En clair, la majeur partie de mon cours sera axé sur le fait de vous faire acquérir des réflexes qui vous serons utiles pour n'importe quelle situation et le reste consistera en des parcours du combattant comme celui que vous avez sous le nez. »

« Comme des cours de sport... » Murmura Adénor pour elle-même.

« Exactement miss Harker, enfin disons plutôt des cours de sport version sorcier. » La fillette sursauta sur sa chaise, ne pensant pas que miss Ravenwood avait pu l'entendre. « Autre détail important, il va de soi que le directeur vous a spécifié que mon cours était obligatoire, je ne tolérerais donc aucun retard ou absence sans raison valable, je suis déjà bien patiente de me déplacer jusqu'ici alors ce n'est pas pour que vous décidiez de ne pas y venir. Autre chose encore, n'oubliez pas que votre note à chacun dans cette matière se trouve entre mes mains. » Un éclair de malice pris place dans les yeux du professeur. « Alors je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous tenir à carreaux lorsque vous suivez mon cours, sinon il se pourrais que cela se ressente sur votre note finale. »

Certains élèves déglutirent de nouveau bruyamment avant de laisser place à un silence pesant. Malgré cela, les yeux d'Adénor étaient rivés vers son professeur qui malgré son mauvais caractère visible, n'altérais en rien l'intérêt qu'elle lui vouait.

« Et bien... je sens qu'on ne va pas beaucoup rire pendant ce cours. » Murmura Lily à sa voisine.

« Mon cours n'est pas fait pour vous amuser miss O'Farrell. » Renchérit immédiatement Lorelay. « Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites penchée sous votre chaise miss Flint ? » La petite se releva brusquement, tendant son livre avec un chaudron fumant dessiné sur la couverture au dessus du titre.

« Mes excuses madame mais j'avais laissé tomber mon livre alors je l'ai ramassé. » Répondit-elle avant de le ranger dans son sac.

« Alors que tous le monde retienne bien ceci, c'est professeur Ravenwood pour tout le monde. Si jamais j'entends l'un de vous m'appelez encore une fois madame, il se pourrait que je devienne son pire cauchemar. Bon maintenant filez, l'heure du cours se termine dans dix minutes et j'aimerais me faire une pause cigarette avant d'avoir à me répéter devant la classe suivante. »

Les élèves se levèrent rapidement et commencèrent à quitter la tente alors que le professeur Ravenwood était déjà sortit dans un crissement caractéristique de son pantalon de cuir noir. Lily et Adénor furent dans les dernières à partir pour se diriger vers leur cours suivant. Sur le chemin menant vers l'escalier conduisant aux cachots, Lily se tourna vers Adénor qu'elle trouva avec le même air pensif qu'elle lui connaissait.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est elle qui va nous faire cours... Cette femme me fais un peu peur je dois dire. »

« Je ne la trouve pas vraiment effrayante, je dirais plutôt captivante. »

« Captivante ? Tu ne l'as pas bien regardé ou quoi ? Tu as vu son genre et son comportement désinvolte ? » S'indigna Lily.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre mais il y a quelque chose chez cette femme qui m'intrigue et me fascine, et plus je l'observe plus j'ai l'impression que toute l'étrangeté que m'inspire cette femme s'épaissit. »

« Étrangeté... si tu veux mon avis je crois que le mot est faible. Enfin il ne l'est pas en comparaison à ce qu'on va affronter maintenant. »

« Chut ! Essayons de commencer l'année sans se faire remarquer, ça me changera de l'année dernière. » Lança Adénor avant que les deux fillettes ne passent le pas de la porte de la salle du cours de potion se trouvant dans les cachots.

Elles prirent place à une table vide et sortirent leur nécessaire pour le cours. La porte d'entrée claqua et laissa entrer dans un vol de cape le professeur Rogue qui n'avais pas l'air d'avoir changé d'expression du visage depuis l'année précédente.

« Sachez que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes passés en seconde année que cela veux dire que vous avez le niveau pour pouvoir passer cette année tranquillement sans vous fatiguez, loin de là ! » Lança sèchement le professeur Rogue en s'avançant à son bureau avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée d'élèves. « De plus, la moyenne de votre classe l'année dernière aux examens de fin d'année était plus que décevante dans ma matière. Aussi j'ai décidé de rehausser le niveau de difficulté de mes cours et cela prend effet dès maintenant. Ouvrez vos livres à la page quinze. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans tarder, sortant tous de leurs sacs leur livre de cours. Lily sortit le sien rapidement avant de constater qu'Adénor était toujours penchée vers le bas, commencent à faire du bruit en sortant tout ce que son sac contenait.

« Lily... » Commença la fillette d'une voix fébrile. « Je ne retrouve pas mon livre. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourtant je croyais que c'était la première chose que tu avais mis dans ton sac ce matin pour justement être sûr de ne pas l'oublier ! » Murmura son amie en essayant de garder un ton calme afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de leur professeur de potion.

« Oui et je pensais bien l'avoir fait aussi mais il n'est pas là. » Répondit Adénor en montrant son sac ouvert à Lily.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez encore trouvé pour réussir à vous faire remarquer dès votre premier cours de l'année cette fois miss Harker ? » Lança la voix froide et perçante du professeur Rogue qui se trouvait dans son dos.

La fillette grimaça tout en reposant son sac avant de se retourner pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le maitre des potions.

« Rien du tout professeur, j'ai juste oublié mon livre de cours. »

« Vous me désespérez Harker, si je ne vous avais pas mis un Acceptable à votre examen l'année dernière, je vous aurais déjà collé une retenu mais je me contenterais d'une perte de point pour cette fois. J'ôte dix points à Gryffondor afin que ce genre d'oubli ne se reproduise plus. » Le professeur Rogue prit plaisir à voir le visage de la fillette pâlir à vu d'œil puis un sourire sadique se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. « Vous partagerez pour aujourd'hui votre livre avec votre voisine mais c'est bien parce que j'ai pitié de vous Harker. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'étonna la fillette.

« Je ne vais pas vous punir d'avantage alors que le professeur Ravenwood l'a déjà fait d'avance en vous infligeant une punition physique par ce magnifique bleu que je peux voir sur votre joue. » Le petit groupe de Serpentard se mit à ricaner à l'exception de Danaé Flint qui se contentait d'observer la scène d'un visage serein.

Adénor sentait la colère lui monter, que le professeur Rogue essaye de l'humilier dès qu'il le pouvait, la fillette en avait l'habitude mais qu'il l'agresse verbalement en l'attaquant sur une blessure personnelle en mêlant quelqu'un d'autre à l'affaire, elle ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage.

« Si je me suis fait ce bleu c'est parce qu'un garçon de treize ans m'a donné un coup de coude à cet endroit cet été, mais ça je suppose que quelqu'un de votre intellect ne peut le comprendre, préférant la compagnie de vieux chaudrons visqueux à celle de véritables êtres humains. »

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage du professeur Rogue qui s'avança d'un pas et se pencha vers la fillette en la foudroyant du regard. Cette dernière ne dévia pas les yeux bien qu'il pouvait clairement y lire de la peur et une nouvelle fois il eut cette désagréable sensation de déjà vu.

« J'ôte vingt point de plus à Gryffondor pour votre insolence et vous venez d'inaugurer l'ouverture de la première heure de colle Harker. Vous en passerez trois afin de vous calmez et la première sera dès cet après-midi dans cette classe, vous récurerez quelques vieux chaudrons visqueux que j'apprécie tant comme vous l'avez si bien dit. » Le professeur se retourna et alla à son bureau en commençant à annoncer l'intitulé du premier cours tandis qu'Adénor souffla sous les yeux horrifiés de Lily.

« Est-ce que ça va ? On peut dire que Rogue ne t'a fait de cadeau encore une fois. »

« Au contraire, je pense qu'il aurait pût faire pire... » Souffla la fillette qui prit doucement le livre des mains de sa voisine afin de l'ouvrir.

* * *

_**Alors ? Surprise ? Ou peut-être certains s'en doutaient ?**_

_****__**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	4. Histoires de livres

_***Arrive sur la pointe des pieds* ME REVOILÀ ! *évite les pierres, les boulets de canon et autres joyeusetés du genre* Nul mot ne pourrait dire à quel point je suis désolée pour ce retard (que je ne qualifierais pas d'arrêt puisque j'ai toujours continué à réfléchir à cette fanfic'). Je n'ai pas eu de panne d'inspiration mais en ce moment, le temps me manque beaucoup et c'est ce que je regrette... En tout les cas, voici le nouveau chapitre 'inespéré', je sais... Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Une très grand merci pour leurs reviews à Agrond, jaller-skirata, Morgana Serpentard, SarahFantaFana, Aline et Daw-Set ! Merci aussi aux mises en alertes, favoris et aux lecteurs anonymes d'avoir continués à surveiller de près cette fanfic', de tout cœur merci !  
**_

* * *

_**Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Chris Columbus (H.P. à l'école des sorciers).**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Adénor Harker et le professeur de pratique de la magie**

**Chapitre 4**

**Histoires de livres**

« Œil de lapin et ballon-gomme ! Change ce verre d'eau en verre de rhum ! » Récita l'un des première année de Gryffondor en balançant énergiquement sa baguette au dessus d'un verre. Le jeune garçon se leva pour voir si le sortilège avait fonctionné mais ne laissa apparaitre qu'une expression de mécontentement s'afficher sur ses traits.

Autour de lui, d'autres élèves étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs dans la Grande Salle, essayant de se concentrer malgré l'insistance du jeune garçon qui se remit assied sur son banc et recommença de plus bel à répéter la formule. Ceci avait attiré l'attention d'Harry qui était installé un peu plus loin à la même table à coté de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que Seamus cherche à faire avec ce verre d'eau ? » Demanda le jeune garçon à son voisin aux cheveux roux.

« Le changer en rhum. » Répondit ce dernier tandis que Seamus continuait de répéter sa formule en commencent à s'énerver. « Il a réussi à obtenir un thé très léger hier ! » Le visage enjoué de Ron changea d'un seul coup. « Mais ensuite... » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une explosion résonna dans la salle et aux oreilles des Gryffondor tous assieds à la table, notamment la jeune Hermione qui sursauta, les yeux grands ouvert.

Le verre de Seamus fumait tandis que ce dernier était figé, sa baguette en main, le visage noirci par l'explosion, sous les rires des élèves autour de lui. George qui était assied à coté d'Olivier et en face de Fred riait à gorge déployé, tout comme les autres, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui se contentait de passer sa main devant elle afin d'éloigner la fumée de son visage. Les rires commencèrent lentement à se taire, laissant le calme se rétablir dans la Grande Salle.

Seamus écarta le verre qu'il avait en face de lui, dont de la fumée sortait encore et se mit à feuilleter le livre ouvert qui se trouvait près de lui. Quelques élèves pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle tandis que quelques autres en sortirent sans que cela ne perturbe l'atmosphère studieuse dans laquelle étaient plongés certains élèves. C'est ainsi que passa inaperçu le bruit de pas léger mais rapide d'une élève de Gryffondor s'avançant vers la table de sa maison.

La fillette posa lourdement son sac derrière la place vide du banc où était assise juste à coté une petite rouquine penchée sur un devoir écrit de potion. La petite aux cheveux châtain s'assied et sortit un parchemin avec une plume et de l'encre pour commencer à écrire nerveusement dessus. La fillette à coté d'elle le remarqua mais rapidement, cette dernière se repencha sur son devoir sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur les mains Adénor ? » Demanda Olivier qui l'avait vu entrer nerveusement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier était assied en face de Lily et avait le visage tourné vers elle, fixant ses mains tachés de vert.

« Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste mis un peu de jus de menthe sur les mains en cours de potion. Il était tellement épais que je n'ai pas réussis à bien tout nettoyer. »

« Du jus de menthe ? Alors qu'on ne fait jamais de pratique lors du premier cours de potion de l'année ? » S'étonna Fred en se tournant vers la fillette en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

Adénor fixa son parchemin sans rien répondre, se sentant prise au piège par son petit mensonge.

« Pourquoi as-tu du vert sur les mains ? » Demanda George qui se mêla aussi à la conversation. « Tu n'as quand même pas fait une blague sans nous j'espère. »

La fillette se murait dans son silence ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la curiosité de ses amis qui l'entourait. Elle inspira fortement, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle écrivait sans répondre.

« Si ça se trouve, elle a joué un tour avec de la peinture verte à Rusard. » Proposa Fred.

« Ou elle a mit du jus de menthe dans le jus de citrouille des professeurs. » Continua George.

« Ou elle a décidé de repeindre Miss Teigne en vert ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est ta couleur préféré le vert ? » Demanda Fred.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » S'énerva Adénor en se levant brusquement, visiblement les nerfs à vifs. « Rogue m'a cherché, voir insulté à cause du bleu que j'ai sur la joue ! »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Adénor. Il t'a cherché et j'ai vu que as essayé de te retenir mais tu as fini par craquer et il t'a puni... » Lança Lily qui se décida à prendre la défense de son amie. « Ce n'est pas grave, il aurait fini par te coller de toutes façons. Pour un motif ou un autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'il m'a pris en grippe ? » Demanda Adénor en tournant son regard vers Lily tout en se rasseyant.

« Je ne sais pas mais visiblement c'était toi sa tête de turc en cours l'année dernière et il semblerait qu'il n'a pas décidé d'en changer. » Expliqua la fillette aux cheveux roux.

« C'est sûr qu'être à Gryffondor n'aide pas. » Continua Olivier. « De toute façon, tout le monde sait dans l'école que Rogue déteste notre maison. Quelle que soit la classe, il y a un Gryffondor qui va lui servir de défouloir. Ne vas pas te dire qu'il t'en veut personnellement. C'est naturel chez lui. »

« Ne dites pas ça, cet après-midi Harry a eu droit à des réflexions du professeur Rogue lui aussi. » Lança Ron qui avait écouté la conversation.

« Bienvenue au club Harry. » Fit Adénor en se tournant vers lui d'un air compatissant. « Ce que je vais dire va me valoir d'être vue comme une défaitiste mais... même si Rogue n'en as contre personne en particulier, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas continuer, en gros je vais encore passer six ans à supporter ses commentaires... » Pleurnicha Adénor en se repenchant sur son parchemin tandis qu'Harry préférait ne rien dire, se disant que lui ça allait sûrement être sept ans.

« J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle pour toi, le devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour la semaine prochaine devra être rendu finalement au prochain cours, donc après-demain. » Lança Lily qui savait qu'elle devait le dire à son amie sans plus tarder.

« Quoi ! On a déjà un devoir en potion pour demain. McGonagall s'est ligué avec Rogue ou quoi ? » S'énerva Adénor.

« Le monde est contre toi ! » Rigola Fred tandis que George faisait de même. « En tout cas félicitations ! Tu as réussis à te faire coller avant nous, cela veut dire que George et moi sommes de bons professeurs ! »

« Merci, ça fait plaisir. » Ironisa Adénor en se repenchant sur son travail concernant le cours de potion. « Et je n'ai même pas mon livre. Je ferais donc mon devoir de métamorphose demain. » Murmura pour elle-même la fillette.

De petits cris sortirent soudain Adénor de ses pensés et elle leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Ouah… Voilà le courrier. » Annonça Ron en regardant lui aussi le plafond.

Les visages des élèves se rivèrent en majorité vers le plafond. Un premier hibou entra par une ouverture dans le toit suivit par de nombreux autres, passant par différentes entrés prévus à cet effet. Les messagers délivrèrent leurs courriers composés de lettres, de petits colis et de journaux. Les élèves attrapèrent ce que les hiboux leurs envoyaient ou bien attendaient qu'ils finissent par tomber devant eux.

Parmi ces messagers à plumes volait une chauve-souris noire qui descendit vers Adénor et se posa devant elle. Il lâcha les deux lettres qu'il tenait entre ses deux pattes arrière et la fillette pris un grain de raisin dans la coupe de fruit qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle tendit le grain à l'animal qui commença à mordre dedans.

« Merci Reno. » La chauve-souris émit un petit son aigu puis s'envola, laissant la moitié du grain de raisin au bout des doigts d'Adénor. Autour d'elle, tout le monde avait reçu quelque chose et le rattrapait comme il pouvait.

« Ton animal est vraiment marrant, je devrais penser à m'en offrir un comme ça moi aussi. » Lança Fred avec un sourire en direction de la fillette.

« Ouais, mais tu lui donne quoi à manger à ta chauve-souris à part du raisin ? » Demanda George.

D'un seul coup d'œil, Adénor avait reconnu l'écriture des deux expéditeurs des lettres qu'elle venait de recevoir et mourrait d'envie de les lires pour se changer les idées après son affreuse expérience qu'elle venait d'avoir avec un chaudron en étain couvert d'une masse visqueuse dont elle ignorait l'origine. Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix en restant près des jumeaux, la fillette rangea ses affaires dans son sac avec les deux enveloppes et se leva.

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu au calme. » Fit simplement Adénor.

Lily et Olivier hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension tandis que Fred et George se turent, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi. La fillette changea de coté de la table en la longeant et s'approcha d'Hermione qui n'avait personnes d'assied ni à sa gauche, ni à sa droite. La jeune élève avait placé deux ouvrages à coté d'elle et était penchée sur un autre livre, semblant le consulter avec grande attention.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi s'il te plait ? » Demanda Adénor, sortant Hermione de son état de concentration. Elle fronça des sourcils un moment, semblant hésiter.

« D'accord mais je te préviens, j'ai besoin de calme pour étudier. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est aussi mon cas. »

Hermione hocha la tête et déplaça les ouvrages qui se trouvaient à sa gauche afin de laisser de la place à Adénor pour s'installer. Cette dernière sortie de quoi travailler mais surtout ses deux enveloppe qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir. Face à elle, Harry et Ron lui sourirent poliment et le jeune garçon roux se concentra sur l'enveloppe qu'il venait de recevoir, négligeant le journal qu'il avait reçu. Harry qui était le seul de la table à n'avoir visiblement rien reçu, se sentit un peu déçu et mal à l'aise et voulu lire au moins le journal que Ron avait laissé entre eux deux.

« Je peux te l'emprunter ? » Demanda le jeune garçon portant des lunettes. Le rouquin acquiesça tandis qu'il ouvrait son enveloppe comme le faisait Hermione en face de lui. « Merci. »

Harry déroula le journal en même temps qu'Adénor, qui était en face de lui, ouvrait la première enveloppe qui avait quelques étranges taches rouges sur le papier qui n'étaient visiblement pas de la cire. Elle en sortie une lettre dont une partie du haut du papier semblait légèrement carboniser et où quelques autres taches, comme de l'encre rouge, couvraient le parchemin entier.

**Chère Adénor, **

**C'est avec une immense joie que je t'écris cette maigre lettre en cette semaine de rentrée. Je suis tellement heureux d'être enfin en Roumanie. Les dragons sont vraiment des créatures fascinantes. Je leur consacre quasiment tout mon temps, du coup, je ne trouve pas de moment pour jouer au Quidditch… Les conditions de vie ne sont pas toujours aussi luxueuses qu'à Poudlard et parfois j'en bave mais à mes yeux ça en vaut la peine. **

**Je suppose que tu as certainement vu, si tu ne lui as pas encore parlé, mon frère Ron. Tu verras, c'est un brave garçon, un peu tête en l'air parfois, enfin… c'est bien un Weasley quoi ! **

**J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passé et que tu ne connaitras pas de petits 'ennuis' comme l'année précédente. **

**En attendant de tes nouvelles, je te dis bon courage pour la suite. **

**Amicalement, **

**Charlie **

**P.S. : Ne t'inquiète pas pour les taches de sang, ni pour le bout de parchemin carbonisé, c'est que je veille sur Steve, un petit suédois à museau court fraichement né. Il est mignon, il me prend pour sa maman et m'a déjà mordu sept doigts sur dix. Décidément, j'adore les dragons ! **

Adénor ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la lecture du post-scriptum mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Charlie resterait toujours Charlie et c'était une bonne chose d'après elle. Un peu plus loin à la table, un jeune garçon potelé défaisait la petite boite carré qu'il venait de recevoir pour en sortir un globe de verre ouvragé cerclé d'un anneau doré.

« Hey regardez ! Neville a reçu un rappeltout ! » Lança Dean Thomas, l'un des nouveaux élèves de la maison Gryffondor.

« J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. » Annonça Hermione en se tournant vers eux tandis qu'Adénor riva son regard vers le petit objet minuscule que tenait Neville. « Quand la fumée devient rouge, ça signifie qu'on a oublié quelque chose. » Au même moment, une fumée rouge sang apparut dans l'objet au grand dam du garçon potelé.

« Ah oui, le problème c'est… que j'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi. »

Adénor esquissa un sourire désolé tandis qu'elle se repencha vers la seconde enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit. L'enveloppe était couleur lavande et une légère odeur parfuma l'air autour d'elle une fois qu'elle sortit une carte magnifiquement décoré avec des pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

**Chère Adénor, **

**Si tu savais comme je suis contente d'être rentrée à Beauxbâtons ! Les vacances ont été longues et ennuyeuses pour moi. Ma tante Annabelle a voulu m'apprendre à faire du point de croix ! Je n'ai pas aimé du tout, du coup j'ai beaucoup passé mon temps à bouquiner. J'espère que pour toi, le temps n'a pas été si long. **

**Tu me raconteras tes vacances dans ta prochaine lettre, d'accord ? **

**Passe une bonne rentrée et à bientôt ! **

**Fleur **

Adénor souriait une nouvelle fois en reposant la carte face à elle. Recevoir ces deux courriers lui avait remonté le moral. Elle balaya son regard rapidement autour d'elle, n'ayant plus trop envie de travailler sur son devoir de potion, avant de remarquer le livre que consultait Hermione. Il était très volumineux et cela l'interloqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ce n'est pas un livre qui fait partit de la liste des fournitures, vu la taille et l'aspect. »

« Tu as raison, je l'ai emprunté tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. » Répondit sa voisine et se tournant pour mieux la regarder. « C'est un livre sur les contes que l'on lit aux enfants sorciers lorsqu'ils sont petits. Je voulais les lires pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux le monde des sorciers. »

« Tu es une née-moldu ? »

« Oui. » Répondit simplement la fillette.

« Moi aussi, ça nous fait quelque chose en commun. Tu pourras me le passer quand tu auras fini ? »

« D'accord. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Et moi Adénor Harker. » La plus jeune se mit à sourire, contente d'avoir sympathisé avec quelqu'un d'autre qui ne soit pas de sa classe. « Dit-moi, je suis curieuse, quels sont les histoires les plus fameuses dans ce livre ? »

« Oh, je n'ai pas encore tout lu mais j'ai trouvé un conte parlant de trois frères, les frères Peverell. Je l'ai trouvé intéressant avec sa morale mais étrange à mon sens à raconter à de jeunes enfants. Sinon, il y a celui que je suis en train de lire. »

Hermione glissa l'ouvrage entre elle et sa voisine pour lui laisser voir les deux pages ouvertes sur une longue histoire. Adénor se pencha et commença à la lire de tête.

**La légende de l'ombre et de la lumière**

**Il était une fois deux frères jumeaux, physiquement semblables mais aux caractères littéralement opposés, Umbra et Lumen. L'un a été élevé par son père Apollonius, maitre de la lumière et l'autre par sa mère, Hécatée, maitresse de l'ombre. Au fur et à mesure que l'un et l'autre grandissait, ils s'éloignaient, perdant les quelques passions communes qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Une fois arrivés à l'âge adulte, leurs parents disparurent mystérieusement, les laissant devoir remplir leurs tâches respectives comme ils le faisaient jadis. Ceci les sépara pour de bon. **

**Umbra s'attacha à remplir son rôle, menaçant l'équilibre fragile du monde entre lumière et ombre, les deux devant exister pour que tout puisse continuer de vivre. Lumen, qui avait toujours eu un caractère plus faible que son frère, ignorera son héritage pour partir à la recherche de ses parents. Petit à petit, l'ombre prit le pas sur la lumière mais Umbra savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Perdant le contrôle, il décida de partir à la recherche de son frère mais entre temps, une guerre entre les hommes éclata, provoqué par cette ombre incontrôlable. Mettant leur opposition de coté, Umbra et Lumen se mirent en quête de la source de cette ombre toujours grandissante, allant jusqu'à s'étendre sur leurs propres cœurs, tentant de les corrompre. **

**C'est grâce à cela qu'ils purent remonter jusqu'à l'origine des ombres. Ils trouvèrent la dépouille de leur mère Hécatée, assassiné par leur propre père. Apollonius avait rompu l'équilibre en tuant sa moitié. Afin de ramener cet équilibre perdu, les jumeaux s'unirent pour battre leur père ayant dévoilé une âme plus noire que ne pouvait être celle de leur mère. **

**Apollonius détruit, Umbra et Lumen prirent chacun leur charge mais durent assumer de lourdes pertes pour chacun. La perte de leurs parents mais aussi celle d'autres personnes, étant une des conséquences directs de la guerre des hommes. **

**Moralité de cette histoire ? Quelque soit les oppositions entre quelqu'un et son voisin, le bien commun prévaut sur l'égoïsme, la séparation et la haine, après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'union fait la force ? Mais n'ayez crainte, il n'arrivera jamais qu'une telle chose se produise un jour, et si jamais cela se passe alors… le monde ne sera plus jamais le même.**

**Auteur anonyme, histoire reprise par Beedle le Barde**

« C'est… particulier comme histoire. Tu dis que c'est ce qu'on raconte aux enfants chez les sorciers ? » S'étonna Adénor encore un peu retournée par cette histoire qu'elle trouvait sans queue ni tête.

« Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi ça me laisse perplexe. Mais bon ce ne sont que des histoires, comme nous nous avons eux droit à Cendrillon, le petit poucet ou encore Barbe-bleu. »

« Oui mais nos contes sont quand même plus… clairs. »

Hermione haussa les épaules sans rien dire, comprenant parfaitement la réaction de sa voisine.

« Hey Ron ! » Lança Harry à demi-ton pour attirer l'attention de son voisin. « Il y a eu un cambriolage à la banque Gringotts. Écoute. » Harry se pencha sur l'article de la une du journal avec une photo animée, sans s'apercevoir qu'Adénor et Hermione l'avaient entendu et l'écoutaient aussi attentivement que le rouquin. « On pense que c'est l'œuvre de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire. Les gobelins tout en reconnaissant qu'il y a eu effraction répètent que rien n'a été volé. Le coffre en question, numéro 713, avait été vidé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. » Hermione resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait d'important là dedans, cela ne ferait qu'une mauvaise publicité à la banque. Adénor se disait la même chose, tandis qu'elle se repencha vers ses lettres pour les replier dans leurs enveloppes. « C'est bizarre. » Continua Harry. « C'est le coffre où je suis allé avec Hagrid. »

Adénor releva la tête, croisant le regard d'Harry, l'air songeur, comme l'étaient Ron et Hermione. Quelque chose lui disait que cette affaire n'était peut-être pas si anodine que ça, surtout si l'école y était mêlée.

...

Le lendemain après-midi, Adénor était en panique. La fillette s'était assise au pied d'un arbre dans la cour de métamorphose qui était un endroit calme et apaisant pour elle. Elle avait voulu souffler après ses deux dernières heures de colle qu'elle venait de passer à récurer deux chaudrons encore pire que celui auquel elle avait eu droit la veille. Adénor avait mal à la langue, ayant dû se la mordre afin d'éviter de répondre aux remarques acides du professeur Rogue lors du cours qui avait eu lieu l'heure avant sa colle. Le seul coté positif était qu'elle ne le verrait plus du reste de la semaine. Elle s'était juste assise au pied d'un arbre pour souffler, sachant qu'elle allait devoir ensuite faire son devoir de métamorphose pour le professeur McGonagall. Après cinq brèves minutes elle avait ouvert son sac et c'est à se moment précis que la panique s'était emparé d'elle.

Son livre de métamorphose, dont elle était certaine de l'avoir mis dans son sac le matin même, avait disparu. Prise de terreur, elle avait retourné son sac et laissé tomber lourdement tout ce qui s'y trouvait contre la pelouse, n'y voyant rien qui ressemblait à son livre. Elle avait fait le tour de la cour plusieurs fois en marchant vite. Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac et avait refait son chemin en arrière, retournant aux cachots, espérant retrouver son ouvrage mais ne trouva rien. Dépité, la fillette décida de retourner à la cour de métamorphose et elle s'assied sur un banc de pierre, regrettant la présence réconfortante de Lily qui était partit dans une des serres du cours de botanique afin de s'entrainer à rempoter des Mandragores, voulant mieux se familiariser malgré les caches-oreilles à leurs cris perçants.

« Salut Adénor ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as un problème ? » Lança George en s'approchant suivit de Fred. Chacun s'assied d'un coté du banc tandis que la fillette relevait la tête.

« J'ai perdu mon livre de métamorphose… »

« Encore ? C'est fou, en deux jours tu perds deux bouquins ! Tu tente de battre tous nos records ou quoi ? » Riait Fred.

« Ne plaisantez pas avec ça ! Je ne le fait pas exprès ! » Déclara la fillette. « Le plus bizarre est que j'ai retrouvé mon livre de potion au bout de notre table hier soir après le dîner. J'ai dû compléter mon devoir à la dernière minute et Rogue s'est moqué de mes annotations, que j'ai rajouté, en me disant que ça ne valait pas un Piètre. »

« Tu sais comment est Rogue. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. » Fit George.

« Oui mais en attendant ça ne me dit pas où est passé mon autre livre. »

« Tu parles d'un livre comme celui là ? » Demanda Fred en pointant du doigt un ouvrage perché en haut de l'un des arbres de la cour.

« Mais ça y ressemble ! Il faut le faire descendre et je pourrais vérifier, j'ai noté mon nom à l'intérieur de chacun de mes livres. »

Fred se leva le premier, sortit sa baguette et prononça un _Wingardium Leviosa _afin de faire redescendre le livre dans sa main.

« Une chance que vous soyez arrivés tous les deux. » Fit Adénor en se tenant entre Fred et George tandis que l'ouvrage volait encore. « Je crois que vu l'état de panique dans lequel j'étais, je ne l'aurais même pas vu. »

« De rien, de toute façon on te cherchait pour t'emmener avec nous pour s'entrainer au Quidditch. Tu n'as pas été facile à rejoindre d'ailleurs, tu n'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond entre ici et les cachots. »

« Comment sais-tu ça George ? »

« Il veut dire qu'on a vite compris que tu avais couru dans le château vu la façon dont tu étais énervée. » Lança Fred en tendant le livre à Adénor afin de ne pas avoir à se justifier sur ce point.

« C'est bien le mien… » Murmura la fillette en constatant que son nom était bien écrit au coin en haut à droite de la première page du livre. « Comment a-t-il pu arriver là haut ? »

« Pas tout seul, quelqu'un voulait peut-être te faire une blague. » Expliqua George, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de la chose.

« Je ne vois pas qui, hormis vous deux… »

« Ah non ! » S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

« On a quand même un peu plus de niveau que pour faire ce genre de blague de bas étage, qui n'est même pas drôle au demeurant. » Expliqua Fred.

« Tiens je vous cherchais vous trois ! » Annonça quelqu'un arrivant derrière eux, ce qui les fit se retourner. Olivier s'arrêta face à Adénor avec un grand sourire avant de fixer chacun d'entre eux. « Je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé un nouvel attrapeur pour l'équipe. »

« T'as été rapide ! » S'exclama Fred. « Deux jours seulement après la rentrée et sans faire de sélections ? »

« En faite ce n'est pas moi qui ai vraiment choisi. C'est la professeur McGonagall qui est venu me voir ce matin pour me présenter Harry Potter pour le poste. »

« Harry Potter ? » S'étonnèrent les jumeaux en prononçant son nom à l'unisson.

« Oui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est fait remarquer ce matin lors de son premier cours de vol. Le professeur McGonagall semblait convaincu de ses capacités en m'assurant en plus qu'il avait ça dans le sang. »

« Mais il est en première année. Normalement c'est interdit de pouvoir jouer à son âge. » Rajouta Adénor.

« Je sais mais le professeur va faire une dérogation pour lui. Elle m'a même expliqué que son père a été un excellent attrapeur. »

« Dit donc, il paye pas de mine derrière ses lunettes le petit Potter. » Lança Fred en souriant.

« Oui mais n'en parler pas aux autres, excepté à l'équipe. Personne ne le saura avant le premier match qu'on va jouer contre Serpentard. Qui sait, avec ce petit effet de surprise, ils seront peut-être un peu déstabilisés au début et ça sera toujours ça de prit. » Annonça Olivier.

« À ta place je n'y compterais pas trop. Harry à l'air d'être déjà très populaire à cause de son histoire. D'ici ce soir, je suis prête à parier que toute l'école sera au courant. »

« On verra bien. » Répondit simplement Olivier avant de s'éloigner.

« Je dois aller faire mon devoir alors ne m'attendez pas. » Déclara Adénor. « Merci pour votre aide. On se retrouve ce soir au dîner ! »

« D'accord ! » Lancèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson avant que la fillette et eux ne se séparent en partant chacun dans une direction opposée sous le regard attentif d'une élève blonde assise sur un banc de pierre en tenant un parchemin dans une main.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Adénor avait terminé son devoir de métamorphose et était redescendue du dortoir où elle avait laissé ses affaires et avait rangé précautionneusement son livre avec celui de potion et tout les autres dans son coffre. Marchant dans l'un des couloirs à la recherche de Lily en se demandant si elle avait quitté les serres de botaniques, elle capta des bribes de conversations dont la majorité ne parlait que d'Harry et d'attrapeur. La fillette leva les yeux au ciel, se doutant bien que tout ce qui tournait autour de ce garçon était un secret de polichinelle.

« Tiens Adénor, te revoilà ! » Fit George en la sortant de ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule. « Alors tu as finis ton devoir ? »

« Oui, j'en suis venu à bout. » Souriait la fillette tandis qu'elle avançait à coté des jumeaux.

« Allons manger ! J'ai trop faim après cet entrainement ! » Ajouta Fred tandis qu'ils marchaient dans un des longs couloirs du château, regorgeant d'élèves.

« Vous saviez que Harry Potter est le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor ? » Lança Sir Nicholas un peu plus loin dans le couloir alors qu'il flottait en compagnie de la Dame Grise. « J'ai toujours dit qu'il ferait des merveilles. »

« Attrapeur ! Mais les premières années ne font jamais partie d'une équipe ! » S'exclama Ron en débouchant d'un couloir aux coté de Harry qui était souriant. Les paroles du jeune garçon attirèrent l'attention de ses frères et d'Adénor qui n'étaient pas loin. Ils se mirent à les suivre le long du passage couvert de la cour de métamorphose tout en écoutant. « Tu dois être le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis au moins… »

« Depuis un siècle. » Termina Harry. « D'après McGonagall. »

« Hey ! Bravo Harry ! Dubois nous as raconté. » Lança George en touchant l'épaule de ce dernier afin d'attirer son attention.

« Félicitation ! J'ai hâte de voir comment tu te débrouille ! » Annonça Adénor qui se tenait à coté de George.

« Fred et George sont aussi dans l'équipe. » Expliqua Ron. « Comme batteurs et Adénor est leur remplaçante, si l'un d'eux est incapable de jouer alors elle le remplace. »

« Notre rôle c'est de faire en sorte que toi, tu ne sois pas trop amoché. » Déclara Fred qui se trouvait près de Ron. « On ne peut rien te promettre bien sûr, c'est un jeu dur le Quidditch. »

« Brutal ! Mais personne n'est mort depuis des lustres ! » Crû bon de rajouter George. « Des joueurs disparaissent de temps en temps. »

« Mais ils refont surface au bout d'un ou deux mois ! » Termina Fred tandis que Ron et Harry partirent en direction de la cour.

Adénor avait de la peine pour le jeune garçon à lunettes alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner l'air effrayé. Elle entendit alors les jumeaux ricaner de leur blague et elle ne put se retenir de faire un petit bond et de leur donner à chacun une tape derrière la tête simultanément.

« Idiots ! Vous avez vu comment vous lui avez fait peur ? »

« Mais c'était rien, c'était juste pour l'endurcir un petit peu. Le jeu repose sur lui. » Expliqua Fred en ayant une main à l'arrière de la tête.

« Si on ne veut pas que ça dure trop longtemps, il a intérêt à être performant, en plus, s'il n'attrape pas le vif d'or, on a de fortes chances de perdre. » Continua George en se massant lui aussi l'arrière de la tête.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison. » Déclara Adénor qui se trouvait maintenant entre les jumeaux qui faisaient une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. « Même si j'admets… que voir le visage de Harry se déconfire était quand même amusant. »

« Ah ben voilà ! » S'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule gauche de la fillette. « Décidément George, je pense que nous sommes de très bons professeurs. »

« J'étais en train de me dire exactement la même chose Fred. » Rajouta son jumeau en posant une main sur l'épaule droite d'Adénor qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tout en ayant un sourire qui s'était formé sur son visage.

* * *

_**Publié le 12/12/12^^ Alors est-ce que l'attente valait le coup ? J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**_

_****__**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	5. Les cognards sont dangereux

_**ME REVOILÀ ! En ce moment, le temps me manque beaucoup et c'est ce que je regrette... Difficile de pouvoir fournir pour toutes mes fics en même temps. En tout les cas, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Une très grand merci pour leurs reviews à Sai Fujiwara, Agrond, **__**Daw-Set**_, Aline, Miss-Gotthelf-Snape et Ysa666 ! Merci aussi aux mises en alertes, favoris et aux lecteurs anonymes d'avoir continué à m'encourager ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et bien sûr, ça aide à continuer !  


* * *

_**Le monde des sorciers sortant des romans Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la mise en scène de certains passages revient à Chris Columbus (H.P. à l'école des sorciers).**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas des livres, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Adénor Harker et le professeur de pratique de la magie**

**Chapitre 5**

**Les cognards sont dangereux**

La nuit était tombée sur le château et de nombreux élèves étaient déjà couchés. Il était presque onze heures et le couvre-feu était déjà passé mais Adénor ne dormait pas. Elle était descendue dans la salle commune de son dortoir depuis une heure, vêtue de son pyjama blanc et bleu et portant sa robe de chambre, pour s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré de la salle. Elle l'avait même déplacé entre la cheminée et la fenêtre qui était la plus près. Elle s'était assise et enfoncée contre le haut dossier, ses petites jambes pliés sur le coté et lisait, jetant de temps à autres un petit coup d'œil vers l'extérieur sombre d'où elle ne distinguait que des formes grâce à la lumière de la lune qui était presque pleine.

Elle venait de terminer le livre qu'Hermione lui avait prêté. L'histoire du Sorcier et de la marmite sauteuse l'avait amusé. L'idée qu'une marmite puisse sauter et avancer lui rappela la mésaventure avec son livre de métamorphose plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle se rappela aussitôt que la veille, elle avait eu un problème avec son livre de potion. Adénor n'était pas prête à croire que les livres étaient vivants dans le monde sorcier, sauf quelques exceptions qu'elle avait pu voir à la bibliothèque ou chez Fleury et Bott. Fred et George lui avaient assuré que ce n'était pas de leur faute et la fillette les croyait mais dans ce cas qui pouvait être le responsable ? Poussant un soupir, Adénor décida d'essayer d'arrêter d'y penser tout en espérant que cela ne se reproduise plus. La fillette posa doucement le livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle se releva du confortable fauteuil tourné vers la vitre et regarda l'extérieur. La petite pencha son regard vers le bas et vit quelqu'un ou plutôt une silhouette. Elle portait une longue cape noire et avait les cheveux volant au léger vent soufflant à l'extérieur. Adénor reconnu dans la seconde l'identité de la personne, le professeur Ravenwood. La fillette se rapprocha au maximum de la vitre pour mieux la voir s'éloigner, mettant rapidement la capuche de sa cape par-dessus sa tête avant de disparaître en transplanant.

« Mais où va-t-elle à une heure pareille ? » Murmura à voix basse la fillette. « Je croyais qu'elle avait un logement de fonction ici, comme tous les autres professeurs. »

Soudain elle entendit le bruit du portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir et ne souhaitant pas être vu à cette heure en pyjama, la fillette alla s'enfoncer contre le dossier du fauteuil qui tournait le dos au passage que traversent les élèves pour monter jusqu'aux chambres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil enfermé dans une école ? » Lança une voix qui parut familière aux oreilles d'Adénor.

« Tu te sers de tes yeux quelques fois ? Tu n'as pas vu sur quoi il était ? » Fit une petite voix de fille ressemblant à celle d'Hermione.

« Je ne regardais pas ses pattes, j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder ses têtes. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y en avait trois. »

L'élève de seconde année reconnu cette fois distinctement le son de la voix de Ron en même temps que les bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Prudemment, la fillette se tourna en essayant de rester caché par le dossier du fauteuil et fixa les deux personnes qu'elle avait deviné et qui étaient en compagnie d'Harry Potter.

« Il était sur une trappe donc il n'était pas là par hasard. Il garde quelque chose. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Il garde quelque chose ? » Répéta Harry, semblant s'interroger.

« Exactement. Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher. Avant que l'un de vous ai encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer, ou pire, nous faire expulser. »

La fillette passa la porte menant au dortoir des filles dans un petit claquement laissant les deux garçons qui pensaient être seuls.

« Il faudrait qu'elle revoie l'ordre de ses priorités. » Conclut Ron avant que lui et son ami ne passent la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Une fois certaine qu'elle était bien seule de nouveau, Adénor récupéra son livre qu'elle avait posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa de nouveau la vue sombre à l'extérieur. Un léger frisson la parcouru et elle alla s'asseoir sur le grand divan se trouvant face à la cheminée. Ce qui venait d'être dit entre les trois élèves ne semblait avoir aucun sens pour elle, quelqu'un avec… des têtes garderait quelque chose dans l'école… C'est bien ce que Rusard fait à longueur de journées même s'il n'a qu'une tête. Adénor trouvait cette bribe de conversation étrange mais en même temps, pas plus étrange que les évènements des derniers jours à son sens. Peut-être qu'on leur avait fait une mauvaise blague à eux aussi.

Sentant la fatigue lui peser sur les yeux, la fillette décida d'arrêter d'y penser et sans s'en apercevoir, elle se laissa s'allonger sur le divan, gardant le livre près d'elle et s'endormit.

...

« Adénor… Adénor, réveille-toi. » Fit doucement une voix tandis qu'on remuait doucement l'épaule de la fillette.

Cette dernière bougea les paupières plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Olivier, portant des vêtements normaux au lieu de son uniforme. Elle releva le buste brusquement, constatant que les rayons du soleil commençaient à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

« Je… je me suis endormi là ? »

« Il faut croire mais pourquoi étais-tu là au lieu d'être dans ton lit ? » Demanda le garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle.

« Heu… » Elle prit le livre qui se trouvait près d'elle et lui tendit. « Hermione, une fille de première année m'a prêté ce livre et comme j'avais très envie de finir de le lire et que je ne voulais pas déranger les autres, je suis descendu là hier soir pour le terminer. »

« Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. » Lut Olivier. « C'est un livre d'histoires très connu par tous les enfants sorciers. »

« Oui c'est ce que j'avais crû comprendre. Je me suis dit que cela me permettrait de me familiariser encore d'avantage avec le monde de la magie et puis lire des histoires c'est toujours divertissant ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord ! » Souriait Olivier. « Maintenant tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta chambre. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à se lever. Une chance que j'ai été le premier, au moins ça va t'éviter que les autres te voient en pyjama. »

Adénor se sentit rougir puis repris son livre et se le plaqua contre sa poitrine d'enfant, fixant un point au sol, de honte.

« Tu as raison, je ne vais pas trainer. »

« Puisque je t'ai sous la main, pourrais-je te demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Si je suis debout avant tout le monde c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'expliquer à Harry les principes du Quidditch avant le petit déjeuner. Il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre d'ailleurs. Est-ce que tu pourrais, une fois que tu te seras préparé, nous rejoindre sur le terrain où se passe le cours de vol ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour ça ? »

« C'est parce que je me disais que la présence de quelqu'un de plus jeune pourrait rassurer Harry vu qu'il est en première année et que normalement jamais les nouveaux élèves ne font partie d'une équipe. »

« D'accord pas de problèmes. Après la honte que tu viens de m'éviter, je ne peux de toute façon pas refuser. »

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! Merci ! »

Olivier se releva en souriant et quitta le dortoir, laissant Adénor assise sur le divan, serrant le livre contre elle et se sentant rougir. Décidant d'ignorer son étrange réaction, elle se dépêcha de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec d'autres filles de sa classe. La fillette ouvrit doucement la porte, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible tout en constatant que les autres dormaient toutes encore, y compris Lily.

...

Pendant qu'Adénor terminait de se préparer, Olivier accompagné de Harry marchaient en direction du terrain de vol, tenant chacun un coté d'une grande et lourde malle. Le capitaine de l'équipe tenait dans son autre main une batte et regardait autour de lui mais ne semblait pas voir la fillette arriver. Il se décida alors à commencer sa petite leçon.

« Le Quidditch a des règles assez simples. Chaque équipe a sept joueurs, trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. Toi. »

Tous deux déposèrent la malle sur le gazon. Olivier se pencha dessus pour l'ouvrir tandis que le bruit de pas marchant sur l'herbe se fit entendre. Harry remarqua Adénor arriver, vêtue de son uniforme, et lui sourit.

« Bonjour ! » Lança le jeune garçon.

« Bonjour Harry ! » La fillette lui répondit par un sourire tandis qu'Olivier se relevait tout en tenant une balle dans ses mains.

« Il y a trois sortes de balles. » Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor continua après avoir lancé l'objet à Harry. « Celle-ci s'appelle un souafle. Les poursuiveurs se passent le souafle et essaient de le lancer à travers un de ces trois cercles. » Olivier montra les cercles se trouvant sur le terrain de Quidditch visible depuis le terrain de vol. « Le gardien, c'est moi, défend les buts. Tu me suis ? »

« Oui je crois. » Fit Harry en relançant le souafle au capitaine. « Les autres servent à quoi ? »

Olivier se pencha pour remettre la balle en place et ramassa la batte qu'il tendit au jeune garçon alors que la malle commençait à remuer.

« Tiens prend ça. » Harry se saisit de l'objet, semblant craindre de ce qu'il devrait faire avec. Le capitaine appuya sur un bouton qui relâcha l'un des deux cognard qui monta vers le ciel en ligne droite. Les trois élèves rivèrent leurs regards vers le ciel pour la voir redescendre rapidement. « Attention elle revient. » Harry se prépara et frappa juste pour envoyer le cognard entre les épées croisés d'une statue se trouvant en haut de l'un des remparts de la cour. « Pas mal Potter. Tu ferais un bon batteur. »

Adénor remarqua alors le cognard revenir à toute vitesse dans leur direction.

« Olivier… je crois que le cognard est énervé ! »

« Oh oh ! »

Le capitaine rattrapa l'objet qui le plaqua au sol. Utilisant tout son poids et la force qu'il avait, Olivier rampa jusqu'à la malle afin de remettre en place la balle en furie. Adénor se rapprocha du coffre et attendit qu'Olivier le remette en place avant qu'ensembles ils ne renferment l'objet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry qui se demandait comment on pouvait jouer avec quelque chose qui lui semblait vraiment très dangereux.

« Des cognards. De vrais p'tites saletés. »

« Ils sont là pour pimenter le jeu en quelques sortes. » Lança Adénor. « Fred et George sont les batteurs de l'équipe, comme tu le sais, et doivent protéger les autres joueurs à la manière dont tu viens de repousser ce cognard. » Elle se tourna vers Olivier. « D'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'ils ont dû y aller fort hier à l'entrainement. C'est sûrement pour ça que ce cognard était aussi énervé ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit Olivier.

« Comment ça pas grave ? Imagine que ce cognard ai agressé l'un de vous deux, ce qui a failli arriver je te signal. »

« J'aurais compté sur toi pour le repousser. » Répondit Oliver avec un sourire en coin. Adénor se sentit rougir de honte, ne pensant pas être capable de le faire en cas de besoin. « Ne fait pas cette tête là, il y a fort peu de chance que tu joues cette année mais je compte sur toi pour participer au maximum aux entrainements de Fred et George. Tu as le potentiel pour jouer, à toi de le développer afin d'aider au mieux tes coéquipiers. Tu es batteur, tout comme eux. » Olivier sentit Harry se retenir de rire et il se tourna vers le jeune garçon. « Mais toi, tu es un attrapeur. » Le capitaine ouvrit une petite cache dans la malle et en sortie une petite boule dorée. « La seule balle dont tu dois te soucier est celle-ci. Le vif d'or. »

Harry prit l'objet et le regarda avec un air satisfait.

« J'aime bien cette balle. »

« Ah ! Tu l'aimes bien ! Mais tu verras, elle va si vite qu'il est presque impossible de la voir. »

« Mine de rien, cette balle est l'élément clé du match. » Continua Adénor. « Le vif d'or est probablement la plus importante balle du jeu et même si elle n'a l'attention que d'un seul joueur, le rôle de celui-ci, ton rôle, est primordial. »

« Je dois faire quoi avec ? » S'inquiéta Harry qui ne voyait pas en quoi un si petit objet pouvait être aussi important.

« L'attraper ! Avant l'attrapeur adverse. » Répondit Olivier. « Si tu l'attrapes, le match est fini. Si tu l'attrapes Potter, on gagne. »

Le jeune garçon prit la balle dans sa paume de main et soudain en sortie une paire de petites ailes dorés et l'objet s'envola. Elle fit quelques mouvements rapides avant de disparaître dans les airs loin des regards des trois élèves.

« Waw ! » Harry resta sans voix, les yeux rivés en l'air, épaté.

« Heu… et comment on fait pour la récupérer maintenant ? » Souffla Adénor à Olivier qui grimaça dans la seconde. « J'en conclus que tu n'y avais pas pensé… »

Tous deux rivèrent leurs regards vers le ciel, se demandant comment diable ils allaient pouvoir la récupérer.

...

Une heure plus tard, Adénor avait encore les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Elle se trouvait dans le parc, non loin du terrain de Quidditch et gardait son regard pointé dans cette direction.

« Dit moi Adénor, comment ça se fait qu'on voit Olivier faire des allers-retours au dessus du terrain de Quidditch ? En plus il est là depuis qu'on a commencé le cours il y a une demi-heure ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Lily qui se tenait debout devant elle s'était retourné dans sa direction, murmurant à moitié.

« Oh ce n'est rien ! Enfin… quasiment rien. »

« Explique-toi si tu sais ce qui se passe. »

« Et bien en fait… » La fillette regarda derrière elle et devant Lily, vérifiant que les autres élèves, qui étaient en file indienne, n'entendent pas. « Tout à l'heure avant le petit déjeuner, Olivier m'avait demandé de venir l'aider à présenter les bases du Quidditch à Harry sur le terrain du cours de vol. »

« Harry ? Tu veux dire Harry Potter ? Harry Potter est le nouvel attrapeur de notre équipe ! »

« Chuuttt ! Pas si fort ! C'est sensé rester secret jusqu'au match. Déjà je n'aurais pas dû te le dire mais… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » Adénor venait de baisser encore d'un ton et Lily continua de parler encore moins fort.

« D'accord mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Olivier ? »

« Et bien, il a présenté chaque balle et lorsqu'Harry a prit le vif d'or, à un moment il a sorti ses ailes et s'est envolé. »

« Tu es en train de me faire comprendre qu'en ce moment, le capitaine de notre équipe essaye d'attraper le vif d'or depuis plus d'une heure ? »

« Oui. » Adénor se sentait gênée. « Lorsqu'il s'est envolé, par réflexe l'objet est partit tourner autour du terrain de Quidditch. Harry et moi avions cours à la première heure après le petit déjeuner. Il ne fallait pas qu'on traine si on voulait manger avant d'y aller et Olivier n'avait cours qu'un peu plus tard. Il a décidé de ne pas aller déjeuner en disant que ce n'était pas grave et que c'était son rôle de capitaine de réparer son erreur. »

« Voilà pourquoi tu étais un peu en retard alors que tu étais debout avant moi. »

« C'est ça… et depuis, Olivier est toujours en train de s'acharner à le rattraper. »

« Mais… Pourtant c'est sensé être un bon joueur. » S'étonna Lily.

« Il est gardien, pas attrapeur ! Il est habitué au souafle, pas au vif d'or ! »

« Oui ben en attendant il est en train de passer pour quoi le capitaine de notre équipe ? »

« C'est sûr que j'aurais dû le prévenir qu'on avait cours de pratique de la magie ce matin avec les Serpentard… »

« Ah bon tu crois ? » Ironisa Lily qui, dès qu'on parlait Quidditch, devenait très sérieuse.

« Miss O'Farrell ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à vous retourner pour discuter avec, oh mais quelle surprise, miss Harker ! » Les deux fillettes tournèrent leur attention en direction du professeur Ravenwood qui leur lançait un des ces regards sombre que tout le monde lui connaissait. « Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est à votre tour. »

Lily déglutit et se retourna vers le parcours qu'avait mis en place le professeur au début du cours. Un balai attendait non loin devant elle. En l'air flottaient quatre cercles très larges et un cognard volait autour d'eux rapidement. Non loin derrière, Danaé Flint observait et écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait devant, l'air visiblement satisfaite.

« Adénor… Je vais mourir. » Murmura la fillette rousse sans se retourner.

« Mais non. Fait de ton mieux et ça ira. » Répondit à voix basse son amie.

« Cessez de marmonner et avancez miss O'Farrell ! » Lança le professeur Ravenwood qui tenait dans sa main un carnet et dans l'autre une plume noire. « Puisque vous sembliez être ailleurs, je vais vous répéter l'exercice. Que les autres écoutent car après je ne me répèterais plus ! » Les élèves en ligne écoutèrent silencieusement tandis que les quelques un qui étaient déjà passés se trouvaient assieds sur la pelouse, chacun semblant avoir mal au ventre. « Vous montez sur le balai et devez passer à l'intérieur des quatre cercles. À n'importe quel moment le cognard, que j'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il vous frappe au ventre, pourra vous attaquer. Le but de l'exercice est que vous utilisiez le sort _Finite Incantatem_ sur l'objet avant qu'il ne vous touche. Vous êtes sensé maitriser ce sort car c'est le premier que vous venez d'apprendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Cessez de faire cette tête miss O'Farrell ! C'est le premier parcours, si vous faites cette tête là maintenant début septembre, qu'est-ce que ce sera à la fin de l'année ? »

« Courage Lily ! » Souffla Adénor avant que la fillette devant elle ne s'avance.

Lily enfourcha le balai et décolla doucement. Elle était adroite sur un balai, en première année elle avait eu une excellente note à l'examen de vol, mais là, elle craignait de voir sa note chuter au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Elle sortit sa baguette et se tint au manche de son balai de la main gauche. Elle vola lentement entre les deux premiers cercles. Rendue au troisième, elle vit le cognard lui arriver dessus par en face.

« _Finite Incantatem _! » Le cognard s'arrêta net et tomba lourdement au sol.

Lily termina en passant le quatrième cercle et retourna au sol sous les applaudissements de quelques élèves dont Adénor qui lui souriait.

« Ce n'est pas mal pour une première fois miss O'Farrell. » Commença le professeur Ravenwood. « Vous vous en êtes mieux sortit que vos cinq prédécesseurs qui à chaque fois se sont fait frapper avant de pouvoir lancer le sort. Vous avez décidé de faire l'inverse d'eux, aller lentement car vous saviez que sinon vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de voir venir le cognard. En situation réelle, vous ne seriez pas prévenu et vous ne pourriez pas vous permettre d'aller aussi lentement. Donc si je devais vous mettre une note, vous n'obtiendriez qu'un Piètre. »

« Un Piètre ? Alors que j'ai fais exactement ce que vous avez demandé ? » S'étonna Lily qui se sentait devenir pâle.

« Oui car vous aviez peur et vous avez essayé de ruser. Cela à marché et c'est pour ça que vous auriez un Piètre si vous étiez noté, sinon je vous aurais mis un D pour Désolant ! »

Lily resta muette et décida d'aller s'asseoir sur l'herbe avec les autres ayant déjà passé. Adénor s'avança, sentant le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler disparaître en fumée. Elle enfourcha le balai et s'envola à son tour dans la même position que Lily. Elle décida d'aller plus vite afin que le professeur ne lui dise rien.

Arrivée au second cercle, le cognard lui fonça dessus. Ayant à peine eu le temps de réagir, Adénor tendis son bras.

« _Finite In…_ » Elle n'eux pas le temps de terminer que le cognard alla lui percuter le bras.

Perdant l'équilibre, la fillette réussit à se ressaisir mais se dépêcha de redescendre. Elle descendit du balai, tenant son bras de son autre main.

« Laissez-moi voir ça. » Lorelay Ravenwood prit le bras de la fillette sans ménagement ce qui fit grimacer cette dernière. « Ce n'est rien. Vous aurez juste un beau bleu et la douleur risque de vous lancer un moment. Par prudence vous passerez tout de même à l'infirmerie, histoire que madame Pomfresh vérifie qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de cassé. » Le professeur lâcha le bras d'Adénor qui le replia contre elle. « Je dois dire que je ne vais pas vous féliciter miss Harker. D'accord vous avez voulu ne pas faire la même erreur que votre amie et aller plus vite, ce que je reconnais être bien, mais ça ne vous a pas porté chance. Vous n'étiez pas assez méfiante. Il aurait pu vous arriver quelque chose de pire qu'un simple bleu, regardez vos camarades ! Pour moi, ceci ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Désolant. Soyez heureuse que ce premier exercice ne compte pas. »

« Oui professeur, j'ai compris. » Adénor baissait la tête, se sentant honteuse d'avoir échoué et sentait des regards, pour certains moqueurs, posés sur elle.

« Allez-vous asseoir avec ceux qui sont déjà passés. » Ordonna Lorelay. « J'espère que maintenant vous mesurez tous les risques de ce sport de brutes qu'est le Quidditch ! »

Adénor ne se retourna pas et prit place à coté de Lily, ayant la désagréable impression que ce que venait de dire le professeur était une réflexion la visant directement.

* * *

_**J'allais oublier, Joyeuses Pâques ! J'espère que vous avez eu votre compte de chocolats^^ Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre ? En **__**espérant que ça vous a plu^^**_

_****__**Reviews? (=3)**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**À**_ bientôt ! Leonem ;)


End file.
